


Треугольник

by LiravegA



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Student Dormitories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiravegA/pseuds/LiravegA
Summary: - О, я заткнусь! Не переживай. Скоро ты вообще от меня больше ничего не услышишь. Не собираюсь здесь дольше оставаться. Держать тебя в объятьях, пока ты льешь слезы по другому парню. Хватит! Я не мазохист какой-нибудь…
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy, Andy Biersack/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 3





	Треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> First Published: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5302578

Я нервно прохаживался возле зала прилетов в аэропорту Бостона. Из-за волнения очень хотелось курить, но в здании было нельзя, а прибытие самолета уже было объявлено. Он скоро будет здесь.

Он — Оливер, Оливер Сайкс, известный лондонский музыкальный журналист. Сейчас он прилетал в Бостон из Нью-Йорка, где у него было интервью с одной мега-известной рок-группой, а в Бостон он прилетал специально ко мне. У меня на плече висел небольшой рюкзак, в котором была запасная одежда, ведь Оливер на две ночи снял для нас с ним номер в отеле. Он — мой кумир, моя мечта и любовь всей моей жизни, моя единственная любовь. И скоро я впервые увижу его лицом к лицу…

Наше знакомство произошло пару лет назад, незадолго до моего семнадцатилетия, когда я учился в выпускном классе школы Цинциннати. Сейчас мне уже было восемнадцать, и я оканчивал первый курс в одном из университетов Бостона, специализировавшихся на журналистике и масс-медиа. А тогда я был мрачным подростком-изгоем, «тем странным парнем», с которым практически никто никогда не общался. Я проводил дни, слушая музыку — в наушниках в школе, на полную громкость дома у себя в комнате — читал все музыкальные издания, какие только можно было достать, и мечтал когда-нибудь увидеть на этих страницах собственное имя, как автора центральных статей и эксклюзивных интервью.

В какой-то момент я заметил, что те статьи в моем любимом британском издании, и даже многих других изданиях, статьи, которые вызывали мой самый сильный восторг, все они были подписаны одним и тем же именем. И однажды я просто взял и отправил на электронный адрес редакции длинное письмо, адресованное Оливеру, где подробно рассказал о том восхищении, которое вызывает у меня его работа. Как это ни удивительно, но редакция переслала ему мое письмо, и, что еще более удивительно, он мне ответил. Между нами завязалась переписка. Сначала я поражался тому, что ему интересно со мной общаться, ведь он был лет на десять старше меня, жил в Лондоне, общался с мировыми знаменитостями, а я был всего лишь ничем не примечательный, несуразный американский школьник.

Но скоро я почувствовал, что мы с ним были настоящими родственными душами. Двое печальных одиночек-мизантропов, по невообразимой случайности нашедшие друг друга в этом враждебном для них мире. То, что наши взгляды на музыку полностью совпадали, было неудивительно — ведь мои музыкальные вкусы во многом именно Оливер и сформировал своими статьями. Но и обо всем прочем мы думали и чувствовали одинаково, поверяли друг другу свои самые сокровенные мысли. Меня уже мало беспокоило мое одиночество и неприятие окружающих людей — когда я получал письмо от Оливера, я был самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Переписка переросла в многочасовые разговоры по телефону и скайпу. Скоро в этих разговорах появился флирт — сначала осторожный, разведывающий границы дозволенного, а потом уже горячий, откровенный. За флиртом пришли признания в любви и жаркие, умопомрачительные нашептывая в телефонную трубку, разжигающие фантазию.

Со стороны эта история могла бы показаться дикой. Если бы не было скайпа, а почта не была бы электронной, то это мог бы быть книжный роман восемнадцатого века, когда двое влюбленных разлучены жестокой судьбой, но остаются верны своему чувству и изливают друг другу свои страдания в бесконечных письмах. Но нам она дикой не казалась, а кроме нас о ней никто не знал.

И вот, после стольких месяцев томительного ожидания он был здесь. Первый, не через экран, взгляд глаза в глаза. Первое касание, сначала руки, потом крепкие объятия. Снова долгий взгляд, чтобы поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Очень долгая поездка в такси по забитым машинами дорогам. Разговоры о несущественных мелочах до тех пор, пока нам еще удалось спрятаться от окружающего мира, пока нам еще нельзя было быть самими собой.

И вот мы в номере отеля. Дверь закрыта. Снова объятия, более крепкие и откровенные. Оливер сел на кровать и потянул меня за запястье к себе. Я сел к нему на колени, и он обвил руками мою талию. Не зная точно, что мне надо делать, я обнял его за шею. Что-то поняв по моему поведению, Оливер спросил:

— У тебя ведь с парнями никогда раньше не было, — сказал он, только это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

— Ни с кем никогда раньше не было, — быстро ответил я, отводя глаза и чувствуя, что заливаюсь краской. И это было правдой. Я даже еще ни разу в своей жизни не целовался.

— О, — сказал он, немного отстраняясь, — это… Это слишком серьезно.

— Нет, — воскликнул я, хватаясь рукой за его плечо. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я хочу… Ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь другой…

— Нет, — сказал он, снова обнимая меня, начиная поглаживать по спине. — Нет, ты прав. Человек не может любить сильнее, чем я люблю тебя. Не переживай. Я прилетел к тебе. И я буду с тобой.

Он сильнее притянул меня к себе, потерся кончиком носа о мою щеку. Я так давно мечтал о его прикосновениях, его объятиях, представлял себе наш с ним секс. Но сейчас я почувствовал, что непроизвольно начинаю нервничать. Неужели вот сейчас?

Но тут Оливер остановился, с улыбкой посмотрел мне в глаза:

— А сейчас… пойдем на улицу, найдем какое-нибудь кафе и поедим. Выпьем чего-нибудь.

Я вздохнул. Сам не знаю, был ли это вздох разочарования или облегчения. Но предложение Оливера мне понравилось.

В кафе мы сидели рядом. Под столиком Оливер держал меня за руку, нежно перебирая мои пальцы, или поглаживал по коленке. Я прижимался к нему плечом и рукою, а когда, как мне казалось, никто не смотрел в нашу сторону, клал свою голову ему на плечо, терся о него щекой. Каждое мое движение, каждое его прикосновение я ощущал как исполненное многозначительности. Но здесь в кафе, где ласки были «неопасными», где их надо было скрывать от взглядов посторонних, мне начинало хотеться их больше и больше, и более серьезных ласк. Тело Оливера, как раньше его душа, уже становилось для меня знакомым и родным. И все более желанным. Мне уже не терпелось отдать себя в его объятья. Может быть, это небольшая доза алкоголя сделала меня таким смелым, но я сам поторопил его с возвращением в отель.

Как только мы поднялись в номер, Оливер прижал меня спиной к закрытой двери. Осторожно убрав растрепавшиеся волосы с моего лица, поглаживая большим пальцем мою скулу, он внимательно заглянул в мои глаза. В его собственных глазах, светящихся золотом, прыгали веселые чертики. Я почувствовал, что мой рот уже слегка приоткрыт, словно от мучительной жажды, а губы тянутся к Оливеру за поцелуем.

Он накрыл мои губы своими, жадно сминая их, и это обожгло меня, словно горячий порыв ветра со стороны большого пламени. Мне казалось, что жар заливает все мое тело, которое начинало таять, мышцы утрачивали всякую силу. Язык Оливера захватнически ворвался в мой рот — новая волна пламени. «Как же это вкусно — целоваться», — промелькнула у меня какая-то совсем нелепо-детская мысль. Но мое тело отвечало совершенно не детскими реакциями. Я обвил Оливера руками, стараясь, насколько хватало сил, прижаться к нему, особенно прижать свои бедра к его бедрам.

Не разрывая надолго поцелуй, Оливер повлек меня в сторону кровати, по дороге избавив от футболки. Повалив на кровать, он стал стаскивать с меня узкие джинсы, пока что оставляя на месте нижнее белье. Это было хорошо, потому что я и так уже чувствовал, что снова начинаю краснеть — это чувство наготы моего тела под взглядами другого человека тоже было для меня совершенно новым. А Оливер смотрел на меня с любовной внимательностью, словно стараясь не пропустить ни единой черточки. Еще я боялся, что мое тело, его худоба не будут выглядеть такими уж привлекательными в его глазах. Я немного успокоился, увидев, что Оливер, глядя на меня, все же любуется. Но все равно моя обнаженность, делающая беззащитным перед нежными взглядами и ласковыми прикосновениями любимого, не давала мне сейчас расслабиться.

Кажется, Оливер почувствовал это. Он вновь перевел взгляд на мое лицо, склонился надо мной с поцелуем и тихо прошептал на ухо:

— Ты можешь остановить меня в любой момент, абсолютно любой. Не бойся, ты меня не обидишь. Просто скажи «остановись» и все.

— Оли, нет, я просто…

— Да, я понимаю. Я тоже просто так. На всякий случай.

Он позволил мне снять с него майку и снял свои джинсы, уравнивая наше положение и давая мне возможность насладиться видом его тела, покрытого замысловатыми узорами татуировок. Положил мои ладони себе на грудь, и теперь я изучал его своими пальцами. Очень скоро мои руки обняли его и потянули вниз. Он лег на меня, гладил по волосам, дразнил своим дыханием возле моего уха, спускался к шее, слегка прихватывая губами тонкую и чувствительную кожу, но так, чтобы не причинить вреда и не оставить следов. Я тем временем грудью ощущал тепло его кожи и биение его сердца, что успокаивало, избавляло от смущенности. Мне была приятна тяжесть его тела, придавливающая меня к кровати, лишавшая свободы движения, но этим самым дарившая чувство защиты и безопасности.

Оливер вернулся к моему лицу, даря мне короткие, почти невесомые поцелуи. Он целовал мой лоб, глаза, скулы, даже лизнул кончик моего носа — все, кроме губ. Он заставлял меня самого ловить его губы, что я и делал. Мне хотелось своими поцелуями отдать ему всю накопившуюся во мне нежность. Мое возбуждение нарастало, низ живота наполнялся странными, но приятными, тянущими и щекочущими ощущениями.

Оливер вновь слегка приподнялся надо мной, возвращая свое внимание и ласки моему телу, которое теперь жаждало их, само устремлялось им навстречу. Я почувствовал, что теперь события будут развиваться только по нарастающей, пусть плавно, но без отступлений и перерывов. Да, теперь точно все произойдет, теперь я точно буду принадлежать моему возлюбленному.

Я впервые в жизни занимался любовью, такой для меня долгожданной, что я уже начинал думать, что она так и останется для меня лишь несбыточной мечтой. И да, мы занимались не сексом, а именно любовью. Прикосновения, поцелуи Оливера были нежными и ласковыми, и он словно передавал мне через них свое чувство, каждое его касание ощущалось мною с той же неповторимой яркостью, как и наш первый поцелуй. Я старался отдать ему взамен как можно больше своей любви, устремляясь к его губам своими, подаваясь телом навстречу его рукам.

Нежность, мягкость касаний его пальцев, любовно скользящих по всему моему телу, была восхитительно непереносимой. Мне становилось жарко, но вся моя кожа была покрыта мурашками. Хотелось иметь возможность раствориться, распасться на элементарные частицы, чтобы иметь возможность слиться с ним воедино, стать частью его тела, его крови. Когда мы встречались взглядами, Оливер светло и нежно улыбался, и мне казалось, что он светится изнутри.

Он словно хотел заласкать меня до смерти. Пока его руки гладили меня по ребрам и животу, его язык требовательно теребил мои уже сильно напряженные соски, его зубы слегка прикусывали их и оттягивали, а его каштановые волосы щекотали мою грудь.

В какой-то момент его рука пересекла дотоле не нарушаемую границу и оказалась у меня в трусах, а мой член оказался в плотном кольце его пальцев. Я громко простонал и неистово впился ногтями Оливеру в плечи. Но все это было лишь от чрезмерности и резкости наслаждения, так как там мои ощущения были уже невероятно обострены, о чем я даже толком и не подозревал до его касания. Эти ласки рукой Оливер не стал долго продолжать, так как я и так был уже на пределе, он лишь избавил нас обоих от остатков разделявшей нас одежды. Я прикрыл глаза в новом, но не сильном, приливе смущения и почувствовал, как член Оливера потерся о мой живот. О, каким же твердым и не маленьким он был.

Я снова ощутил дыхание Оливера на своем лице. Я открыл глаза. Он посмотрел на меня со страстной нежностью и приник к моим губам в особо долгом и глубоком поцелуе. Потом Оливер аккуратно перевернул меня на живот, положив мне под бедра одну из подушек, бывших на кровати.

— Я люблю тебя. Не бойся. И помни, что я тебе сказал: в любой момент… — прошептал Оливер.

Я не собирался его останавливать. Но разве можно было совсем не бояться и не нервничать?

Оливер начал жадно, но аккуратно мять пальцами мои ягодицы, очень осторожно раздвигая их, я ощутил поглаживающие прикосновения его руки, медленно спускающейся к промежности и поднимающейся обратно. Я лежал, не шевелясь, покусывая себя за кисть руки. И вот один из его пальцев аккуратно надавил на мой анус, который, как я теперь почувствовал, был плотно сжат. В первый момент я слегка дернулся. Но тут же остановил себя, стараясь расслабиться. Ведь это же мой любимый, он не станет, не может сделать мне больно. Оливер медленно засовывал палец внутрь, поглаживая меня другой рукой. И больно не было. Было непривычно, немного странно, но даже скорее приятно. Я лежал, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, а его руки теперь уже совсем полностью расслабляли мое тело. Я даже не сразу замечал, когда он подключал второй и третий пальцы, основательно растягивая сопротивляющиеся мышцы. Я закрывал глаза от удовольствия, открываясь навстречу этим ласкам.

— Ну, ты как? Дышать еще не перестал? Совсем притих.

Я мог ответить только тихим стоном, и сам слышал, насколько томным получился этот стон. Оливер убрал пальцы и приблизился ко мне, целуя затылок и плечи.

— Не бойся, малыш, все будет очень медленно. Нет, когда-нибудь потом я буду овладевать тобой и быстро, и грубо, когда это тебе самому будет приносить огромное наслаждение. Но сегодня у нас с тобой все будет очень медленно.

Оливер провел языком вниз по позвоночнику, оставляя влажную, прохладную дорожку. Потом я почувствовал, как он ткнулся в меня своим твердым, как камень, членом. Я вновь непроизвольно дернулся. Оливер просунул одну руку мне под живот, крепче прижимая к себе, и начал погружаться в меня. Как и обещал, он проникал в меня медленно, так медленно, как, наверное, это вообще возможно, не переставая целовать мои шею и спину. Очень медленно, крайне осторожно, трепетно. Давая мне возможность полностью прочувствовать, осознать мой первый раз. Наш с ним первый раз.

Мое дыхание учащалось, стоны становились громче. Когда он вошел до конца, у меня потекли слезы. Но боль почти не была их причиной. Это были слезы счастья от мысли, что теперь я весь, без остатка принадлежу своему любимому. Я был счастлив отдать ему свое тело, и еще более счастлив, что он захотел его взять.

Его темп постепенно нарастал, его поцелуи превратились в покусывания, которые должны будут оставить на моих плечах маленькие синячки, его рука, пробравшись вниз по животу, снова легла на мой член. У меня все плыло перед глазами, я уже утратил ощущение времени и пространства, существовал только Оливер и я, ощущающий его каждой клеточкой своего тела. Несколько более резких толчков, и моя сперма вырывается наружу ему в руку, а следом я чувствую его судорогу оргазма у себя внутри…

Потом мы еще очень долго, перед тем как уснуть, лежали в объятиях друг друга, ласкаясь, шепча, не переставая, какой-то нежный любовный бред.

Когда я проснулся, Оливера не было рядом со мной на постели. В первую секунду я испугался, но тут же услышал звуки движений, доносившиеся из-за приоткрытой двери в ванную комнату. Натянув джинсы, я тихо направился туда. Войдя, я увидел Оливера, сидящего на краю ванны и… Вот этого я не ожидал. На зеркальной полочке раковины я увидел несколько дорожек белого порошка.

— Оли!

— Энди… — он нервно оглянулся на меня.

— Что это значит? — спросил я, глядя на раковину.

— Черт! — он отвел глаза. — Я думал, что ты спишь. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел. Зато… теперь у меня точно нет от тебя никаких секретов.

— Тогда объясни мне, — сказал я, садясь рядом с ним. — И давно у тебя этот секрет?

— Еще со школы. То есть, — он спохватился, увидев мое удивление, — тогда это, конечно, еще был не порошок. Градус повышался постепенно.

— Зачем? Зачем тебе нужно было это начинать?

— Чтобы хоть как-то переносить жизнь в родительском доме. А когда я наконец-то смог оттуда свалить, то было уже слишком трудно остановиться.

— Да, расскажи мне о том, как это трудно быть ребенком богатых родителей, мне будет полезно послушать…

Оливер почти никогда ничего не говорил мне о своей семье, но из отдельных фраз можно было понять, что она принадлежала к так называемому истеблишменту. И сам Оливер учился в каком-то престижном колледже то ли Оксфорда, то ли Кембриджа. В то время как мои родители с большим трудом могли оплачивать мою учебу, и тех денег, которые они мне посылали, в основном хватало только на еду.

— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал он. — В этом и проблема. Ведь это не было даже «в моем доме ты будешь жить по моим правилам». Хуже. Это всегда были правила каких-то других неизвестных людей, какого-то общественного мнения. Мои проблемы, чувства, переживания никогда никого не волновали — волновало только то, как это будет выглядеть со стороны. А когда оказалось, что мои интересы и наклонности таковы, что я вряд ли когда-нибудь найду себе «достойную» работу и возьму в жены «достойную» девушку, которая нарожает и воспитает «достойных» внуков…

— Но ты же талантливый и успешный журналист…

— Скажи это им. Вот мой брат, он заместитель заместителя помощника какого-то редактора в «Таймс» — им можно гордиться. И сестра — добропорядочная замужняя женщина. А я пишу о «неприличной» рок-музыке, общаюсь с «неприличными» людьми, меня читают «какие-то подростки» и молодые люди с «опасными» идеями, а мои личные отношения… Ладно, сейчас я все лучше понимаю. Я горжусь тем, что я делаю. Но когда ты еще молод, зависим от других людей и их денег, а тебе еще постоянно дают знать, что ты сплошное разочарование и позор, и рядом нет ни одного любящего или хотя бы понимающего тебя человека — это ломает. Если бы я мог встретить тебя тогда, если бы ты родился в другой стране и на несколько лет раньше…

— Но ведь я есть у тебя сейчас. Ты же знаешь, я мечтаю всегда быть с тобою рядом. Одно твое слово, только позови…

— О, Энди, мой глупый малыш. Тебе всего восемнадцать. Что ты будешь делать со мной в чужой стране? Куда я тебя позову? В грязные дешевые отели, где я обычно обретаюсь в своих командировках. Вот в это всё тебя позвать? — он кивнул в сторону дорожек.

— А вот это так уж обязательно? — я тоже посмотрел на порошок.

— Нет. Но с этим трудно справиться. И я должен справиться с этим сам, а не рисковать судьбой других людей. Особенно любимых.

— Но я хотел бы помочь…

— Ты уже помогаешь. С тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, я уже не так сильно ее ненавижу. Мысль о тебе заставляет меня держаться и не скатываться еще ниже…

— Оли…

— Всё, забудь.

Оливер встал, я поднялся следом. Он крепко обнял меня, а потом подхватил на руки и понес обратно в комнату.

— Ммм, как мне нравится, что ты такой худенький и легкий… Но я не должен быть с тобой, я тебя не заслуживаю…

— Оливер, ты же не хочешь сказать…

— О, нет… Хоть я и люблю тебя всей душой, и знаю, что тяну тебя за собой на дно… Но я не в силах от тебя отказаться, — с горькой усмешкой проговорил он, кладя меня на постель. — Как говорил Оскар Уайльд, только к святыням и стоит прикасаться. А ты для меня словно ангел. И соблазн слишком велик…

— Оливер! Да в моей жизни без тебя вообще не было бы никакого смысла! — воскликнул я. Мне было не по себе от таких его слов, сердце болезненно сжималось. Мне становилось страшно за него, за нас. Он склонялся надо мной, и я обнял его за шею, постарался улыбнуться. Мне хотелось, чтобы он улыбнулся в ответ, чтобы он прервал это гнетущее чувство.

— Я могу сказать тебе то же самое. Только в моем случае мои слова будут правдой, — сказал он без тени улыбки и, не давая мне возможности что-то возразить, поцеловал меня.

Он целовал меня долго, прогоняя неприятные и тревожные мысли, заставляя расслабиться, заставляя вновь сосредоточится только на том, что сейчас мы были вместе. Затем его губы спустились мне на шею и продолжили двигаться дальше. Грудь, живот. Он расстегнул мне джинсы, и я снова провалился в небытие наслаждения. А потом он сидел на кровати, а я сидел перед ним на полу на коленях. Мне хотелось доставить ему как можно больше удовольствия, хотя я и знал, что мои технические навыки по этой части на нуле. Оливер просил меня не думать об этом, а просто делать так, как чувствуется. Кажется, у меня что-то получилось. Оливер зарывался рукой мне в волосы и слегка корректировал мои движения, просил не сбавлять темп…

В этот день мы много гуляли по городу и все время, наплевав на взгляды прохожих, держались за руки. Обедали в кафе. Не переставая разговаривали обо всем на свете, кроме тем утреннего разговора. Не было шанса, что я смогу насытиться его общением, его присутствием, его ласками.

Ночью мы вновь занимались любовью. На этот раз лицом к лицу, но тоже очень медленно и аккуратно, так как этот раз был для меня более болезненным, чем первый. А еще в этот раз в движениях нас обоих была некая отчаянная жадность, неудовлетворенность. Ведь хоть это была всего лишь вторая, но уже последняя наша ночь перед разлукой. Ужасно глупо, но после секса я долго плакал у него на плече. Оливер крепко прижимал меня к себе, гладил, пытался успокоить, шептал, что все равно он всегда будет со мной, что мы обязательно снова встретимся, что в будущем мы сможем, обязательно будем вместе…

Оливер запретил мне ехать с ним в аэропорт. И мои клятвенные обещания, — что я не буду устраивать там сцен и истерик, что я просто хочу побыть с ним лишние пару часов, — не помогли. Он остался непреклонен. Впрочем, он был прав. Водитель такси минут двадцать, наверное, был вынужден наблюдать нашу сцену прощания. Оливеру в буквальном смысле приходилось отдирать от себя мои руки, а я снова и снова, рыдая, цеплялся пальцами за его одежду, утыкался заплаканным лицом ему в грудь, пока Оливер не прекратил свои успокаивающие ласки и не сказал, что я убиваю его своими действиями. Тогда, после короткого, теперь уже последнего поцелуя, я развернулся и, продолжая рыдать, побежал прочь, не разбирая дороги и направления. Я не смог бы наблюдать за тем, как он сядет в машину и будет удаляться от меня.

Немного придя в себя, я стал соображать, где я сейчас нахожусь и куда мне следует идти. Понятно, что мне нужно было возвращаться к себе в студенческое общежитие. Сейчас меня затошнило от одной этой мысли. Дорога пешком должна была занять более трех часов, но это было как раз то, что мне было нужно. Я не хотел возвращаться с заплаканным лицом, чтобы не рисковать вызвать ненужные вопросы. Впрочем, до меня там все равно никому не было дела. Зато физическая усталость должна была помочь приглушить остроту эмоций.

Эмоции вспыхнули с новой силой, когда Оливер позвонил мне на следующее утро, сказав, что он нормально долетел и все хорошо. Да, хорошо, что он нормально долетел, но это означало, что он снова был в Лондоне и нас снова разделял океан. Первое время мне вообще было тяжело с ним разговаривать по телефону, а тем более по скайпу, слишком живо вспоминались те неимоверно быстро промелькнувшие часы, что мы были вместе.

Жизнь пошла своим обычным, малоинтересным образом. Я с относительным успехом закончил свой первый год в университете и вернулся на летние каникулы домой. Лето промелькнуло почти незаметно в безделье, прослушивании музыки, чтении журналов и разговорах и переписке с Оливером. Нужно было снова возвращаться в Бостон, в университет.

Общежитие, в котором я жил, находилось в старом здании, где университет арендовал несколько этажей для студентов из других городов, которые не могли позволить себе снимать другое жилье. На каждом этаже была общая кухня, с плитами, холодильниками, а также парой столов, стульями и диваном; общая ванная комната с раковинами, туалетами, душевыми кабинками; и десять комнат, в которых жило по два человека, естественно, одного пола, хотя само общежитие было смешанным. От общежития до университета было полчаса ходьбы, а сам университет находился недалеко от набережной реки Чарльз, то есть в самом сердце исторического Бостона, что мне очень нравилось, поскольку напоминало Лондон, каким я рисовал его в своем воображении.

Когда я учился на первом курсе и жил на третьем этаже здания общежития с другими первокурсниками, университет арендовал новый, второй, этаж, который должен был быть заново отремонтирован к новому учебному году. Поэтому все мои соседи по этажу собирались туда переехать. В университете я не был изгоем как в школе у себя в Цинциннати, но ни с кем в первый год близко не сошелся. Мы с моим соседом по комнате, хотя и не испытывали желания подсыпать друг другу в еду мышьяк, друзьями тоже не стали. А вот комната, в которой я жил, мне очень нравилась. Поэтому я договорился с комендантом общежития, чтобы он сохранил за мной мое место и на второй год. Я думал и о том, что будет интересно сыграть в эту лотерею — снова оказаться среди совершенно новых и незнакомых людей, раз уж с прежними не сложилось.

Я прибыл в Бостон рано утром в день накануне начала занятий. Когда я поднялся на свой этаж и подошел к комнате, доставая из кармана ключ, я обнаружил, что дверь не была заперта — в комнату уже кто-то заселился. Что ж, сейчас я узнаю, что судьба мне приготовила.

Войдя, я увидел на одной из кроватей спящего темноволосого парня. Я старался двигаться тихо и не греметь чемоданом, но все-таки он проснулся.

— Привет. Извини, я не хотел тебя разбудить, — сказал я, увидев, что он на меня смотрит.

Парень потянулся рукой к лежащему рядом на полу телефону и взглянул на экран.

— Ничего страшного. Все равно уже пора вставать.

Откинув одеяло, он сел на кровати, немного сонно потирая глаза. Я сразу подумал про себя, что он очень симпатичный: необычные — изящные и в то же время мужественные — черты лица, глаза карие, прямые волосы до плеч, отличное телосложение… Я тут же одернул себя и отвел взгляд в сторону. Я никогда не давал себе засматриваться на парней, чтобы не рисковать лишний раз получить за такие взгляды по морде.

— Значит, ты мой сосед? — спросил парень, уже окончательно проснувшись.

— Да. А ты кто?

— Эшли Парди. Магистратура, первый курс. Специализация — политика и международная журналистика. А ты?

— Энди Бирсак. Второй курс бакалавриата. Культура и искусство.

— Искусство? Круто. Подожди, второй курс? Я думал, что на этом этаже только новички: первокурсники бакалавры и первокурсники магистры. А все, кто жил здесь раньше, съехали на отремонтированный второй этаж. А ты как здесь оказался?

Мне не хотелось говорить, что за прошлый год я не познакомился ни с одним человеком, с которым бы мне захотелось поселиться вместе на целый год, да и меня самого никто особо не желал видеть своим соседом, и что поэтому я решил, или мне пришлось, попытать удачу с новым соседом, новыми людьми.

— Ну, — начал я. — Я жил в этой комнате в прошлом году. Как там обстоят дела на втором, мне еще не известно, а на этом этаже — это самая лучшая комната.

— Серьезно?! — заинтересовался Эшли. — А почему?

— Эта комната в противоположном конце коридора от кухни, где всегда шумно, и здесь лучше всего ловит wi-fi, а еще тут за окном есть деревья и видно небо, а не только противоположную стенку и другое окно.

— Да, это весомо. Но разве та комната не лучше? — сказал Эшли, указывая рукой в сторону соседней комнаты. — У нее должны быть все те же преимущества, что и у этой, но она раза в полтора больше. Джейк и Джинкс — я вас потом познакомлю, я их немного знаю по предыдущей учебе, они тоже магистры — они сразу вдвоем поторопились занять ее, а я решил выбрать место по соседству.

— Именно потому, что это самая большая комната, туда обязательно потом подселяют кого-нибудь третьего, так как желающих всегда больше, чем мест. А три человека в комнате — это уже перебор. Уже никогда не получится остаться в одиночестве хотя бы на пару часов.

— Любишь одиночество?

Я смутился. Наверное, опять я, как обычно, сказал что-то не то. Мне не хотелось, чтобы мой новый сосед сразу начал считать меня «каким-то странным парнем», который ни с кем не общается и от которого лучше держаться подальше.

— Ну, — начал я оправдываться, — всем же иногда необходимо побыть наедине со своими мыслями, отдохнуть от чужих взглядов, расслабиться, спокойно заняться своими делами, посвятить время только своим интересам. К тому же, я единственный ребенок в семье. Наверное, я просто больше привык быть один.

— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — ответил Эшли. — Я сам такой. Я ведь тоже единственный ребенок. И моя бабушка говорит, что единственные дети всегда вырастают эгоистами.

— Я предпочитаю термин «эгоцентристы», а еще лучше — «индивидуалисты». Ведь это же положительные качества.

— Тотально согласен! Индивидуализм делает людей независимыми и уникальными личностями, с которыми всегда интересно общаться.

Не знаю, но уже с этого момента я ощущал себя легко и свободно, потому что почувствовал, что этот человек меня слышит и понимает. Эшли окинул меня взглядом.

— Ты эмо? — спросил он.

Я часто слышал подобные вопросы, и они обычно не предвещали для меня ничего хорошего, но сейчас я не ощутил никакого негатива, никакой угрозы в свой адрес. Это был просто вопрос. Поэтому я ответил в шутливом тоне:

— Нет. Я просто яркая, творческая личность, которая не любит, когда на нее навешивают ярлыки.

— Я так и подумал, — улыбнулся Эшли.

— А ты сам-то… — сказал я, бросая взгляд на его длинные волосы.

— Ловлю момент и наслаждаюсь свободой выбора, пока мне не пришлось из-за работы запихнуть себя в деловой костюм, чтобы вписаться в сообщество скучных серьезных людей.

— Дурацкие стандарты. А ты будь не как все. Порви шаблон!

— Возможно, попробую. Я уже думал об этом.

Так всё и началось. И если сказать, что мы стали близкими друзьями в первый же день знакомства, будет слишком громким утверждением, то к концу первой недели наша дружба стала уже неоспоримым фактом. И это при том, что, несмотря на такой удачный первый разговор, скоро выяснилось, что мы были совершенно разными людьми.

Эшли оказался неисправимым оптимистом, что меня стало в нем восхищать, когда я узнал, что он еще в детстве потерял обоих родителей, рос в маленьком городке с бабушкой и дедушкой, а чтобы учиться, ему приходилось брать образовательные кредиты. Но он был решительно нацелен стать выдающимся журналистом и писать статьи, достойные Пулитцеровской премии.

У нас с Эшли на все были разные взгляды. Например, политические. Эшли верил в американскую политическую систему и «американскую мечту», признался мне, что раньше даже поддерживал республиканцев, но сейчас был сторонником либертарианской партии, хотя и не верил в возможность ее серьезного успеха в ближайшие годы. Мои же политические взгляды, возможно, благодаря увлечению британской музыкой, были ближе ко взглядам английских панков семидесятых- востьмидесятых — то есть анархистскими. Я считал, что в любом государстве система стремится поработить отдельного человека, а общество ей в этом только помогает.

Да, что касается рок-музыки, то Эшли ее не любил. Вернее, он, по его словам, ничего не имел против, но не понимал той шумихи, которая поднимается вокруг нее, а вообще ему нравится кантри. Я сказал, что кантри, наверное, единственная музыка, которую я не люблю, и пообещал при первой же возможности взять Эшли с собой на рок-концерт — тогда он все сам поймет.

Но при всех этих различиях, каждый из нас всегда слышал и понимал, о чем говорит другой, и нам обоим было интересно слушать друг друга. Мы были словно инь-ян: в целом разные, но с точками пересечения по самым важным, ключевым моментам, что делало нас, благодаря нашим разным взглядам и увлечениям, только еще более интересными друг для друга. И часто в наших спорах мы выясняли, что в конечном итоге мы выступаем за одно и то же. Как с теми же политическими взглядами — мы оба были за максимальную свободу человеческой личности во всех ее проявлениях и развитии.

А вообще, мы с Эшли никогда не уставали разговаривать и спорить обо всем на свете.

В этом году на третьем этаже общежития все складывалось поразительно удачно. Хотя практически никто не знал друг друга до начала учебного года, у нас образовалось весьма дружное сообщество, ощущавшее себя как некое единое целое. Несмотря на то, что общежитие было смешанным, всем как-то хватало ума не заводить тут романтических отношений, чтобы потом не страдать от всяких драм, каждый день встречаясь на одной кухне. Но почти все соседи по комнатам стали близкими друзьями. Две девчонки не особо ладили между собой. И еще два парня мало общались друг с другом, как раньше я со своим прошлогодним соседом. Ах да, еще одним исключением были Джейк и Джинкс из соседней комнаты, с которыми Эшли меня, как и обещал, познакомил еще в первый день, и которые оказались классными ребятами. Но они стали исключением в том смысле, что к ним все-таки подселили третьего — еще одного магистра по имени Кристиан. И, как ни странно, все трое отлично поладили между собой.

Но главной неразлучной парочкой третьего этажа были мы с Эшли. Не прошло и двух недель, как первой фразой, которой меня встречали, если я где-то появлялся один, стал вопрос «А где Эшли?». Если речь заходила о каких-то общих делах или совместных развлечениях, то тогда это были вопросы «А вы с Эшли идете?», «А вы с Эшли там будете?». А скоро даже малознакомые мне преподаватели начали останавливать меня в университете, прося, чтобы я что-то сказал Эшли, когда его увижу. То же самое происходило и с Эшли. Потому что когда мы с ним вновь встречались после занятий, он часто начинал разговор со слов «Пока не забыл, тебе просили передать…»

Дверь в нашу комнату почти никогда не запиралась, и к нам постоянно кто-нибудь заходил — и парни, и девушки — просто так, от нефиг делать, поболтать. Скоро все даже не считали особо нужным сначала стучаться в дверь. Все говорили, что у нас в комнате «такая хорошая атмосфера», хотя я подозревал, что их больше привлекает свежий дорогой чай, который заваривал я, и печенье, которое всегда покупал Эшли. Самыми близкими нашими приятелями стала троица из соседней комнаты. И пацаны по очереди постоянно отирались у нас, отдыхая друг от друга.

Неужели все это происходило со мной, изгоем-одиночкой?

А свое обещание сводить Эшли на рок-концерт я скоро выполнил. По счастью в Бостон приезжал Элис Купер и я купил нам билеты на его выступление. Я обожал Элиса Купера и готовился к концерту особенно тщательно. Весь в предвкушении крутился по комнате в одних трусах, подкрашивая глаза и укладывая волосы, думая, какие аксессуары на себя нацепить и какие джинсы и майну надеть — да уж, очень важный выбор, учитывая, что почти все мои вещи были черными. В какой-то момент я заметил, что Эшли внимательно и как-то задумчиво глядит на меня.

— Почему ты так смотришь? — спросил я. — Думаешь, что я выгляжу по-идиотски?

— А? Что? — проговорил Эшли, словно слегка смущаясь. — Нет. Я думаю, что это я буду выглядеть по-идиотски среди публики на этом концерте. У меня нет такой одежды и всех этих штук, а если я попытаюсь накрасить глаза, то, скорее всего, буду похож на похмельного енота.

Я улыбнулся.

— Не парься. На любом концерте можно выглядеть просто как нормальный человек.

Потом Эшли ворчал, когда я тащил его за собой, протискиваясь сквозь толпу поближе к сцене. Но стоило представлению начаться, как он уже забыл про жуткую духоту и давку и кричал и вопил еще громче, чем я. Когда после концерта мы вышли на улицу оба все вспотевшие и растрепанные, первая фраза, которую он произнес с горящими глазами, была:

— Что, когда у нас следующий концерт?

— Вау! — отозвался я. — Как только, так сразу. Я же тебе говорил, что тебе понравится.

А еще одним нашим различием было то, что я любил чистоту и порядок, воспринимал нашу комнату только как спальню и рабочий кабинет, в то время как Эшли постоянно таскал в комнату с кухни еду, вечно разводил вокруг себя настоящий свинарник и совершенно не парился по этому поводу. Поэтому наведение порядка стало исключительно моим занятием. Правда Эшли, в отличие от моего прежнего соседа, никогда не возражал, если я во время уборки перекладывал его вещи, но и помощи в этом деле от него было не добиться. По-настоящему я на него не злился. Он ведь во многом мне помогал, особенно с заданиями по тем предметам, которые были общими для всех журналистов и которые он уже прослушал, будучи бакалавром. Но все равно я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии ворчать по поводу устраиваемого им беспорядка. Все это породило между нами шутки на тему того, что мы с ним живем как семейная пара. Естественно, что при таком раскладе роль жены в этой семейной паре отводилась мне.

Например, как-то Эшли вернулся как раз в тот момент, когда я оттирал со стола пятна засохшего кетчупа.

— Эшли, блин! Когда ты уже перестанешь жрать в комнате. Это наш рабочий стол, а я не могу сесть за него так, чтобы ни во что не вляпаться. А еще у тебя под кроватью пыль уже в перекати-поле скомковалась и теперь летает по всему полу…

— О, опять моя дорогая жена разворчалась, не успел я домой прийти. Не буду я ничего убирать — я мужик, я деньги зарабатываю.

— Че за чушь ты несешь?! Ни хрена ты сейчас не зарабатываешь.

— Эй, зато я купил нам печенье, — сказал Эшли с хитро-милой улыбкой, показывая пакет в руке. — Твое любимое.

Я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты хочешь сделать меня толстой женой. Чтобы больше никто на меня не позарился и не увел у тебя. Да?

— Типа того. Хотя мне легче представить, что в Северной Корее установилась демократия, чем то, что ты когда-нибудь растолстеешь.

В другой раз Эшли сидел на кухне, что-то обсуждая с Кейт, одной из первокурсниц, а я принес из комнаты, оставленные им там грязные тарелки.

— Эшли! Ты уже совсем оборзел. Мало того, что продолжаешь таскать в комнату еду, так я теперь еще и посуду должен за тобой убирать!

— Ой, вы такие милые! — прощебетала Кейт. — Вы ругаетесь прямо как молодая семейная пара!

— Точно! — ответил Эшли, довольно улыбаясь. — Если я когда-нибудь и собирался бы жениться, то я бы предпочел жениться на Энди. Он же просто идеален. Правда?

— Кто сказал, что я приму твое предложение. Ты же настоящая свинья.

— Зато я буду заботиться о тебе, любить тебя и — иногда — даже сам буду стирать свои носки.

— О, как это мило! — снова воскликнула Кейт.

— Кстати о носках, — сказал я, стараясь не улыбаться. — У тебя уже там целая гора вещей, которые давно необходимо постирать. И я точно не собираюсь этого делать, пока у меня нет бриллиантового кольца на пальце!

— Ок. Я подумаю над этим.

Такая наша идиллия продолжалась без перерыва месяца два с половиной до одного ноябрьского вечера.

Естественно, Эшли знал о существовании Оливера. Ведь Оливер звонил мне очень часто и в любое время дня и ночи. Сам я звонил ему редко, потому что вечно мои звонки оказывались не вовремя: Оливер был на интервью или еще что-нибудь в этом же роде. Но звонков Оливера я всегда ждал с нетерпением и всегда на них отвечал. Но Эшли знал только то, что у меня есть такой друг, известный английский журналист, с которым мы общаемся о музыке и журналистике. Наша любовь была моей тайной, о которой не знал никто. Если Оливер звонил мне, когда мы с Эшли были вдвоем в комнате, то я просто брал сигареты и шел на лестничную клетку.

А однажды, будучи в комнате один, я разговаривал с Оливером по скайпу, сидя на кровати спиной к стене, держа ноутбук на коленях. В какой-то момент пришел Эшли. Он зашел тихо, а увидев, что я разговариваю, не сказал мне ничего, поэтому Оливер не заметил появления другого человека. А я почему-то тоже ничего не сделал: идти курить с ноутбуком я не мог, сразу хвататься за наушники было неловко, да и говорили мы в этот момент только о новых альбомах, которые слушали. И я просто продолжил наш разговор. Эшли уже сам собирался пойти на кухню, когда неожиданно на какую-то мою фразу Оливер ответил, что ему безумно меня не хватает, что он постоянно вспоминает наши ночи вдвоем и мечтает вновь сжать меня в объятьях и покрыть мое тело поцелуями… Черт!.. Это были прекрасные слова, но как же не вовремя! Я быстро взглянул на Эшли и увидел, что он смотрит на меня широко открытыми, удивленными глазами. Он все слышал и все понял.

Эшли быстро отвел взгляд в сторону и тихо вышел из комнаты. Но я уже не мог нормально продолжать разговор. В первый — и последний — раз в жизни мне захотелось поскорее прервать беседу с Оливером. Сейчас я мог думать только о Эшли. Что теперь будет? Захочет ли он продолжать жить вместе с парнем, которой спит с другим парнем? Захочет ли вообще продолжать общаться со мной? Неужели из-за своей глупой неосторожности я потеряю человека, который за такое короткое время стал для меня лучшим другом, стал неотъемлемой частью моей жизни, впервые счастливой жизни. Ведь люди только на словах все такие из себя прогрессивные и толерантные, а на деле большинство — и я это хорошо знал по собственному горькому опыту — не может простить человеку даже небольшие отклонения от обычного в стиле одежды и прически.

— Ну, и что ты мне теперь скажешь? — спросил я, когда Эшли вернулся в комнату.

— Ты о чем? — Эшли избегал моего взгляда.

— Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь. Ты же все слышал.

— Ну, слышал.

— И?

— Что?

— Теперь ты захочешь съехать от меня?

— Это с какого перепуга? — теперь Эшли пристально посмотрел на меня и в его голосе прозвучало искренне удивление.

— Не знаю… Слушай, да, у меня отношения с парнем, но тебе с моей стороны ничего не угрожает. Ты для меня просто друг. У меня нет к тебе чувств такого рода.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?! — воскликнул Эшли так резко, что я даже испугался.

— Ну, просто люди обычно очень негативно…

— Какого черта! Вообще-то, если я родился и рос в какой-то жопе мира, то это еще не означает, что я тупой, озлобленный и бесчувственный redneck.

— Ты же любишь кантри, а говоришь, что ты не redneck…

Я так попытался пошутить, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку, но Эшли не улыбнулся. Он продолжал молча смотреть на меня, и в его глазах, как мне показалось, читалась глубокая обида.

— Эшли, извини, — снова заговорил я. — Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Просто я испугался… Ты не представляешь, то, что ты оказался моим соседом, это для меня огромное счастье. Ты стал мне очень дорог. И я очень боюсь, что наши отношения могут испортиться из-за… Ну, понимаешь. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

— Ты тоже мне очень дорог, — сказал Эшли, немного оттаяв.

— Значит, у нас все будет по-прежнему?

— Да, — проговорил Эшли, но не очень уверенно, — Конечно.

— Только, пожалуйста, не говори больше никому.

— Естественно. Ты мог бы и не просить. Знаешь, лучше бы ты мне раньше все рассказал… — повисла пауза. — А не бегал с телефоном на лестницу, где больше вероятность, что тебя кто-нибудь услышит.

— Я же говорю, я боялся.

— Ладно, проехали.

Но на самом деле следующие два дня у нас в общении чувствовалась напряженность, не дававшая мне покоя, и я хотел вернуться к этому разговору, чтобы еще раз все прояснить между нами. Но Эшли первый заговорил со мной об этом. Он спросил меня о моих отношениях с Оливером, и я коротко, в общих чертах, рассказал ему.

— И как ты видишь дальнейшее развитие ваших отношений? — спросил Эшли, выслушав мою историю.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, вы же встречались всего один раз, а так находитесь на разных континентах, в разных полушариях…

— Когда я сам начну работать, мы сможем видеться чаще. Может быть, я смогу найти работу в Лондоне.

— Но ведь тебе учиться еще несколько лет.

— Как будто я этого не знаю, — ответил я немного раздраженно. Эшли озвучивал мысли, которые я сам старался гнать от себя.

— А здесь ты с кем-нибудь еще встречаешься? Или, может быть, думаешь встречаться?

— Что?! Нет, конечно же! Как тебе в голову пришел такой вопрос?

— Да, просто… Он же взрослый мужчина. Ты же не думаешь, что он все это время воздерживается от секса, храня тебе верность, — Эшли снова больно уколол меня своими словами.

— Я об этом вообще не думаю! Это же не какая-то бизнес-сделка с правами и обязанностями сторон. Просто я люблю его, и поэтому мне больше никто не нужен. Это не выбор и не решение — оно само так получается.

— Ты такой романтичный… — проговорил Эшли.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — я не смог понять тон, которым Эшли произнес последние слова.

— Ну, насколько я тебя знаю, ты глубоко чувствующий и эмоциональный. Можно сказать, что ты просто создан для любви, и, если бы захотел, мог бы просто купаться в ней, дарить и получать обратно. Ведь ты же объективно очень красивый и очень интересный, как человек. А вместо этого… И ведь тебе восемнадцать. Когда, если не сейчас? Когда тебе семьдесят исполнится?

Черт! Хотя я чувствовал, что у него нет злого умысла, Эшли как будто специально продолжал давить на одну мою болевую точку за другой. Можно подумать, что я сам был в восторге от того, что мне уже скоро исполнялось девятнадцать, а я всего лишь один раз в жизни был в объятиях любимого человека, а теперь мне приходилось довольствоваться лишь воспоминаниями об этом в разговорах по скайпу. Но ведь не все и не всегда дается легко и складывается гладко с самого начала. Иногда счастье приходится ждать и бороться за него.

— Эшли, блин, я понимаю, что друзья часто обсуждают между собой свою сексуальную жизнь. Но в моей ситуации, я, если честно, чувствую себя очень неловко, говоря об этом. Может, мы не будем больше касаться этой темы? Разве нам больше не о чем с тобой поговорить?

— Да, ты прав, я не должен был. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Это твоя жизнь. Я больше не буду, честно.

— Но у нас с тобой точно все будет как раньше?

— Да, обещаю.

Как ни удивительно, но скоро у нас действительно все стало, как и было прежде. Мы проводили время вдвоем и с компанией, болтали обо всем на свете, кроме моих отношений, и даже снова спокойно шутили насчет нашей совместной жизни как семейной пары, не чувствуя неловкости.

Как-то Эшли сказал, что он уже достаточно здесь освоился и наладил свою учебу, чтобы подумать о своей личной жизни. Мне это заявление не очень понравилось. Я подумал, что мне не хочется, чтобы он стал проводить время с какими-то девчонками вместо того, чтобы проводить его со мной. Но было бы глупо с моей стороны предъявлять ему какие-либо претензии по этому поводу.

Эшли и в самом деле с кем-то знакомился и пару раз отправлялся на свидания. Но с первого свидания он вернулся еще до наступления утра, разбудив меня своими шагами по комнате. Тогда я ничего не сказал. А со второго свидания, уже с другой девушкой, он пришел вечером, когда я еще не лег спать.

— Ты почему так рано вернулся? — спросил я.

— Да ну. Это явно не была любовь всей моей жизни, — ответил Эшли немного раздраженно.

— Удивительно. Кто бы мог подумать!

— Да уж. Все равно у меня и без того дел хватает, — ответил Эшли, переходя на шутливый тон. — Так что ты по-прежнему номер один в моем списке претендентов на вручение бриллиантового кольца.

— Я счастлив! — ответил я таким же насмешливым тоном. Но на самом деле я и правда был рад, что Эшли, по крайней мере, сейчас, не будет ни с кем встречаться.

Приближались рождественские праздники и мой день рождения. Каникулы были недолгими, а мне надо было экономить родительские деньги, поэтому я решил не ездить в этом году домой на Рождество. Я сообщил об этом Эшли, он обрадовался и сказал, что тогда тоже останется. Я сказал, что не хочу, чтобы он из-за меня отказывался от своих планов, но он ответил, что и так не собирался никуда уезжать, то есть уехал бы только в том случае, если бы в общежитии совсем никого не оставалось. Отлично, теперь можно было не бояться, что на праздники придется быть одному.

Двадцатого декабря мне позвонил Оливер. Я как раз вышел из университета после окончания занятий и, взяв трубку, пошел в сторону набережной, чтобы, прогуливаясь там, насладится нашим разговором. Оливер рассказывал мне о статьях, которые он подготовил для январского номера журнала, расспрашивал обо мне, он вообще очень много говорил, но я слышал, что его голос звучит напряженнее и печальнее обычного. Я спросил, в чем дело.

— А, не обращай внимания. Это все из-за этих идиотских праздников.

— То есть?

— Сбор всего семейства в родительском доме. И я там должен быть. Мне уже несколько раз звонили. Я им нужен как иллюстрация поговорки «В семье не без урода». Им нравится на моем фоне ощущать собственную правильность и благополучие.

— Так зачем же ты…?

— А, не переживай. Как обычно, напьюсь до и после этого сборища — и все будет нормально.

— Только напьешься? Точно? — спросил я.

Оливер только слегка грустно усмехнулся.

— Оли…

— Да, не волнуйся.

— Слушай, зачем тебе вообще проводить время с этими людьми? Прилетай ко мне!

Еще одна грустная усмешка.

— Я серьезно, — продолжал я, хотя не верил в успех своих уговоров. — Мы так давно не виделись! Твой приезд будет лучшим подарком для меня!

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я миллионер — гонять через Атлантику по первому желанию, — сказал Оливер нежно-насмешливо.

— Ну, с перелетами я ничем помочь не могу, — отозвался я, подстраиваясь под его шутливый тон. — Но, если только это не слишком ниже твоего достоинства, остановиться ты можешь у меня. У нас в общежитии кто-нибудь у кого-нибудь постоянно гостит.

— Мое достоинство никак не пострадает, но мы ведь тогда не сможем побыть по-настоящему вместе.

— Я буду рад любой возможности побыть с тобой. А если ты о сексе, то мой сосед по комнате в курсе наших отношений. Будет нужно — он погуляет где-нибудь пару часов.

— О, Энди, мой малыш, я тоже очень хочу быть рядом с тобой. Сейчас на работе напряженное время. Но у меня на тебя большие планы. Не хотел говорить слишком заранее, но я уверен, что через полтора-два месяца я смогу вырваться к тебе. Может быть, даже на неделю.

— Серьезно?!

— Да.

— О, Оли, я так люблю тебя!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Энди.

Вскоре наш разговор закончился. Я еще раз сказал Оливеру, что люблю его и что уже начал с нетерпением ждать его приезда. Два месяца. Ужасно долго. Но теперь мне было, чего ждать, к чему стремиться. Неделя вместе. Я был счастлив.

И я был рад, что буду встречать праздники с Эшли.

Мне очень хотелось сделать Эшли на Рождество какой-нибудь подарок, что-то, что могло бы навсегда остаться у него от меня. Но я не знал, насколько это нормально, что один парень будет делать подарок другому. Поэтому я хотел выбрать такой подарок, который потом напоминал бы Эшли именно обо мне, а сейчас мог бы выглядеть как дружеская шутка. И я нашел и купил ему кулон с символом анархии, необычно для такой символики очень качественный и довольно дорогой, с посеребрением. Да уж, учитывая политические взгляды Эшли…

В сочельник, объявив, что у меня есть для него подарок, я протянул Эшли пакетик с кулоном со словами: «Теперь тебе будет что надеть на концерт в следующий раз». Услышав о подарке, Эшли сначала был удивлен, потом заинтересован, а когда достал из пакета кулон, то громко засмеялся.

— Что? Тебе не нравится? — спросил я.

— Мне? Мне очень нравится! — ответил Эшли, продолжая смеяться. — Но если я это когда-нибудь на себя и надену, то только при условии, что ты будешь на этом концерте вместе со мной.

— А почему ты так смеешься?

Нет, это и должно было быть шуткой, но не настолько же смешной.

— Сейчас поймешь. Просто у меня для тебя тоже есть подарок, — сказал Эшли, доставая из своей сумки что-то весьма большое, тяжелое и прямоугольное, завернутое в коричневую оберточную бумагу.

Заинтригованный, я начал снимать обертку. И когда увидел, что находится внутри, то захохотал еще громче, чем Эшли. Это была книга «Атлант расправил плечи».

— Боже! — воскликнул я. — Это как «Дары волхвов» О.Генри — остричь волосы, чтобы купить цепочку для часов, и продать часы, чтобы купить гребни для волос. Нет, не то! Но что-то из той же серии…

— И как, тебе нравится твой подарок?

— Знаешь, если я и возьмусь читать этот графоманский кирпич с капиталистической пропагандой, то только потому, что это ты мне его подарил?

— Ну, хоть так, — улыбнулся Эшли. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты ее прочел. Тебе должно понравиться.

Обняв друг друга, веселые и довольные мы отправились из нашей комнаты на кухню, чтобы присоединиться к остальным ребятам, оставшимся на праздники в общежитии. И хотя мы и все собравшиеся там люди знали друг друга каких-то четыре месяца, праздник для меня был не менее теплым, чем те, которые я проводил дома с родителями.

А двадцать пятое декабря у нас с Эшли было временем отдыха и тотальной лени. Мы весь день провалялись на кроватях, подъедая свою долю оставшихся вчерашних закусок, болтали и включали друг другу любимую музыку. И не хотелось, чтобы этот день заканчивался и наступило двадцать шестое — мой день рождения.

От дня рождения я ведь ничего особого не ждал, кроме звонка Оливера, на который я всей душой надеялся. За свою жизнь я уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что из-за такого праздника как Рождество, про меня все обычно забывали. И я даже стеснялся кому-либо напоминать об этом, словно это бы выглядело как выпрашивание внимания, когда все заняты более важными вещами. Но то, что я к этому привык, не означало, что мне это было безразлично.

Конечно, еще утром меня очень тепло поздравили родители, сказав, что очень скучают без меня, и пообещали подкинуть мне денег в ближайшее время. Но от Оливера не было ни звонка, ни письма. Не было даже ответа на мое рождественское поздравление которое я написал ему еще утром двадцать четвертого, где просил не переживать из-за людей, которые не способны понять и оценить, и вновь уверял его в своей любви. Меня это расстроило. И разница во времени не могла служить оправданием — ведь у него этот день начался на несколько часов раньше. И ведь в прошлом году я, как только проснулся, обнаружил сначала в своем телефоне его короткое смс-поздравление, а затем и у себя в почте длинное любовное письмо, наполнившее меня тогда счастьем и признательностью. Сейчас я перечитывал то письмо, травя себе душу и лишний раз убеждаясь, что любить — это быть полностью эмоционально зависимым от любимого человека. Я пытался отвлечься и держаться подальше от интернета, но не мог себя пересилить и проверял почту снова и снова, ничего там не находя. Блин, даже Эшли обо мне забыл! Пропадал где-то весь день.

Уже наступил вечер. Я валялся в одежде на кровати, все глубже погружаясь в апатию и желая, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. Вдруг дверь резко открылась, и в комнату влетел Эшли.

— Блин, Энди! Идем скорее на кухню!

— В чем дело? — недовольно спросил я.

— Идем скорее! Там с нашим холодильником какой-то пиздец! Ты мне нужен!

Черт! Ну что там могло случиться? Я встал и пошел за Эшли. Еще из коридора я заметил, что на кухне не горит электрический свет, но какое-то тусклое освещение там было.

Как только я вошел на кухню, тут же раздались крики «Happy Birthday!». И я увидел всех наших ребят, собравшихся сейчас здесь, а тусклым освещением оказались свечки, горевшие на небольшом торте.

На пару мгновений я даже закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями — так внезапно и полностью изменилось мое настроение. Я ведь на самом деле ничего не подозревал. Еще никогда в жизни мне не устраивали на день рождение вечеринки-сюрпризы. Наверное, у меня никогда не было столько друзей, чтобы все это имело смысл, или просто не было того самого друга, который решил бы все это организовать. Эшли подошел ко мне и, положив, руку на плечо сказал:

— С Днем рождения! Ты же не думал, что мы забудем?

— А почему свечек только десять? — спросил я, внимательно посмотрев на торт. Из-за переполнявших меня чувств это было все, что я мог сейчас сказать. — Мне же вроде бы девятнадцать исполняется.

— Ну, в магазине я нашел упаковку только с десятью свечками, и она была последней — Рождество ведь, — сказал Эшли, подтвердив мои догадки о том, что это все было его затеей. — К тому же десять — это один и девять. Вот и получается — девятнадцать.

— Блин! Это какая-то совсем особая философская математика! — сказал я, рассмеявшись. Но смеялся я больше от радости и удовольствия.

— Я же гуманитарий, — усмехнулся Эшли.

— Давай, Энди! Задуй свечки! — послышались голоса. — И не забудь загадать желание! Только вслух не говори!

Задувая свечки, я загадал желание «Хочу, чтобы мой любимый всегда был рядом со мной». Да, кажется, именно такая формулировка прозвучала в моей голове. Получилось. Все огоньки сразу потухли, послышались аплодисменты, включили свет, а я сразу взглянул на Эшли. В этот момент он показался мне напряженным, и он смотрел не на меня, а на дымящиеся свечки, словно тоже что-то загадал.

— Еее! Всё, желание точно сбудется! — закричал Джейк, который тоже был здесь, и извлек из-под стола бутылки с вином. — А теперь давайте бухать!

Естественно, что вино нисколько нас не удовлетворило, а только разожгло аппетит и желание продолжать вечеринку. Поэтому вскоре, подождав только пока девчонки подкрасятся, мы всем этажом отправились в наш любимый ночной клуб. Этот клуб предназначался для публики с интеллектуальностью выше средней и с претензией на творческую богемность — а на самом деле для придерживающихся о себе слишком высокого мнения нищебродов — то есть, как раз для нас. Там многие встречали других своих знакомых, которые присоединялись к нашей компании. И всем говорили, что у меня день рождения, и все меня поздравляли и пили за меня, и я был в центре внимания, просто купаясь в нем и всеобщем веселье.

Мы с Эшли покинули клуб только тогда, когда на улице уже начинало светать. Мы шли пешком, пьяные, веселые, обняв друг друга за плечи и горланя кантри-песни — ну, пел в основном Эшли, а я только подхватывал последние слова в строчках, — чем распугивали по дороге всех выбравшихся на прогулку утренних кошек. Я чувствовал, что это был самый счастливый день рождения в моей жизни.

Мне только очень не хватало Оливера.

А от него по-прежнему не было никаких известий. Я начал переживать, что вел себя неправильно, слишком давил на него при нашем последнем разговоре. Оливер и раньше иногда говорил, что боится за меня, что не хочет, чтобы я слишком сильно к нему привязывался и зависел от него. Поэтому я решил выждать паузу. Но через неделю не выдержал и сам позвонил ему. Но его телефон сообщил мне, что «абонент не абонент». Я подумал, что Оливер находится в одной из своих командировок в другой стране и с другими номерами. Но он мог бы меня предупредить, объявиться в скайпе или написать мне на почту хоть пару строк. Я написал ему еще одно письмо, стараясь ни на что не жаловаться, а просто рассказать о своих делах. Но это письмо, как и мое рождественское поздравление, продолжало оставаться без ответа.

Так прошел месяц. На душе у меня становилось все поганее и поганее. Ничего не хотелось делать. Я забросил учебу. А тут еще Эшли усугубил ситуацию, предположив, что Оливер хочет постепенно отдалиться от меня. Я на него сорвался. Не сильно. Я знал, что у него это вырвалось случайно, и больше он ничего такого не говорил. Но тяжело и больно мне было именно от того, что эта случайность была следствием естественности и логичности таких мыслей. Они были у меня самого, просто я не хотел себе в них признаваться. Спасало то, что я душой чувствовал, что Оливер не мог меня разлюбить. Тем более, что он пообещал мне скорую встречу.

Я с нетерпением ждал выхода нового номера его журнала, надеясь, что его статьи смогут объяснить мне причину его столь долгого молчания.

Февральский номер появился ближе к концу января. Я уже несколько дней подряд заглядывал в газетные киоски, когда наконец-то увидел на полке такой знакомый дизайн обложки. На улице в это время погода была отвратительнее некуда: мокрый снег с дождем и ветер. Я сразу же засунул журнал в сумку, чтобы не замочить страницы, — пришлось отложить чтение до возвращения в общежитие.

Я вернулся первый, Эшли дома еще не было. Скинув мокрую куртку, я тут же взялся за перелистывание страниц. Первая, вторая, десятая, двадцатая — статей Оливера все не попадалось. Первое нехорошее предчувствие появилось именно в этот момент. Потеряв терпение, я открыл в конце журнала рубрику музыкальных рецензий, которую уже несколько лет вел Оливер, я посмотрел в нижний правый угол страницы… — там стояло другое имя…  
…  
Вроде бы незначительное обстоятельство, но готов поклясться, что я все понял уже тогда — почувствовал, осознал правду. Сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее. Еще была надежда на ошибку…

Потом я удивлялся, что в том состоянии я сразу же нашел способ, единственный способ, который был мне доступен, чтобы узнать все наверняка.

Я кинулся к ноутбуку, открыв сайт журнала. Идиотские аляпистые картинки со смеющимися рожами, тупая реклама. Трясущимися пальцами, после нескольких неудачных попыток, я все-таки смог попасть курсором и открыть вкладку «сообщения редакции». Листая вниз, судорожно пробегал глазами записи. Ниже, еще ниже. Нет, не то, нет. Вот. Оно. Двадцать третье декабря.

Я не читаю, слова сами проникают через глаза сразу в сознание. «С прискорбием сообщаем», «наш коллега», «скоропостижно», «инфаркт», «скорбим», «выражаем соболезнования родным», «будем помнить».

И всё.

Еще секунду назад сердце бешено колотилось, руки дрожали, нехватка воздуха заставляла дышать ртом. А теперь всё. Ничего не было. Ничего. Никаких чувств, никаких ощущений. Вообще никаких. Полное спокойствие, мертвое. Спокойствие трупа, а может быть и камня, которому будет все равно, даже если рядом с ним разорвется бомба. Это никак на нем не отразится, ничего не изменит. Мы даже не замечаем, сколько ощущений переживаем каждую секунду: вкус воздуха, прикосновение одежды к телу… Теперь я узнал об этих ощущениях, потому что они пропали. Ничего не было. Только сознание — чистое, техническое, созерцательное, рациональное и последовательное, как алгоритм простейшей компьютерной программы. Оно сообщало мне, что я сижу на кровати, держу на коленях ноутбук, что мне стоит еще раз, на всякий случай, перечитать сообщение, да, все так, как и при первом прочтении, можно сидеть дальше.

Уже потом, когда я вспоминал это свое состояние, я решил, что это была своеобразная защитная реакция мозга, чтобы сразу не свихнуться. Словно мой мозг, оставив мое сознание частично работающим, за доли секунды устроил мне что-то вроде общей анестезии, не только лишив меня возможности эмоционально пережить первое осознание моей утраты, но, заодно, на всякий случай, обрубив мне и все прочие эмоции, чувства и ощущения.

Ощущения времени тоже не было. Просто в какой-то момент сознание сказало, что теперь стоит встать с кровати, поставить ноутбук на стол, взять сигареты, выйти на лестничную площадку, для этого нужно переставлять ноги, открыть дверь, обогнуть угол стены…

Эта бесчувственность сама походила на сумасшествие…

Я стоял на лестничной клетке с сигаретой в руках и глядел в окно, думая о том, что я прекрасно понимаю, что это был за «инфаркт», и о том, что на соседей стене штукатурка сильно осыпалась, когда услышал звук поднимающихся по лестнице шагов и веселые голоса Эшли и Джинкса. Я повернулся по направлению к этим голосам. Не знаю, что такое было с моим лицом, — ведь я же был абсолютно спокоен, ни малейшего намека на слезы, — может быть, какое-то особое выражение лица, но когда парни были еще внизу лестничного пролета и заметили меня, Эшли сразу замер и побледнел, а Джинкс испуганно воскликнул:

— Энди, что с тобой?! Что-то случилось?

Я отрицательно покачал головой. Они быстро поднялись ко мне.

— Энди, что случилось? — повторил Джинкс свой вопрос в то время, как Эшли, будучи в ступоре, похожем на мой собственный, продолжал молча не сводить с меня глаз.

— Ничего. Все нормально. Идите. Не надо со мной тут стоять. Пожалуйста, — сказал я. Разве мог я объяснить Джинксу то, что я чувствую, что моя жизнь закончилась несколько минут назад.

Они испуганно переглянулись, но послушались и зашли внутрь. Но Эшли, когда Джинкс пошел дальше, снова выглянул из-за двери и молча посмотрел на меня вопросительным, даже умоляющим взглядом.

— Иди, — сказал я. — В комнате. Я скоро приду.

Эшли не торопился уходить.

— Я скоро приду, — повторил я.

Эшли нервно ходил по комнате, когда я вернулся.

— Что? — спросил он.

Я развернул к нему мой ноутбук и ткнул пальцем в экран. Я наблюдал, как он читает, и видел, что он побледнел еще больше. Эшли долго не решался отвести глаза от монитора и посмотреть на меня. А когда он это сделал, я увидел в его глазах страх, граничащий с ужасом, и сильную боль. Я был благодарен ему за этот взгляд, он смог прочувствовать меня, мою боль. Я бы не простил ему, если бы на его лице была написана обыкновенная жалость, такая, когда не важно, какие слова выбирают люди, — на самом деле они всегда говорят «Да, чувак, хреново быть тобой» с плохо скрываемой радостью, что что-то плохое произошло с тобой, а не с ними.

— Одевайся, идем, — сказал Эшли.

— Куда?

— В бар. Я тебя напою.

— Мне это не нужно.

— Нужно.

— Нет. Разве ты не видишь — я совершенно спокоен.

— Это меня больше всего и пугает, — сказал Эшли очень серьезно.

Я больше не спорил. Мое оцепенение становилось невыносимым, но я не мог сам из него выйти.

Наши разговоры в баре соответствовали механическому состоянию моих мыслей: мы говорили о том, что столики здесь старые и сильно поцарапанные, а пиво неплохое и так далее. Только на третьем бокале из моих глаз наконец-то потекли первые слезы — жизнь медленно начала возвращаться ко мне. Возвращаясь, она приносила с собой боль, но это было лучше состояния полной бесчувственности, которое я ни за что на свете не хотел бы испытать снова. И только в этот момент Эшли позволил себе сказать что-то, касающееся того, что привело нас в этот бар сегодня. Накрыв мою руку своей, он сказал:

— Энди, ты сильный. Ты справишься, я знаю.

Осознание произошедшего накрыло меня на следующий день.

Оливера нет. Его уже не было, когда я писал ему поздравление с Рождеством, прося не принимать все близко к сердцу — сердцу! — и уверяя его в своей любви, его уже не было, когда я ждал его звонка на день рождения и загадывал желание, задувая свечки, его уже не было весь этот месяц, когда, несмотря на переживания, я строил планы на обещанную мне новую скорую встречу, каждый день с надеждой проверяя почту.

Я потерял свою любовь, я потерял смысл своей жизни, у меня не было будущего.

Невозможно было все это осмыслить. Невозможно было принять необратимость случившегося. Интересно, а что говорил об этом Оскар Уайльд? Он говорил, что смерть — это единственное, о чем он не хочет думать, о чем он думает с ужасом, потому что все можно пережить, кроме нее. А у меня не было выбора, не в моей власти было не думать о ней. И ужас все более глубокого осознания окончательности и непоправимости, как я не старался от него защититься, снова и снова врывался в мой мозг, вызывая неудержимые рыдания, которые в тот день продолжались без перерыва несколько часов.

Эшли был со мной. В первый день он пропустил свои занятия, сидел рядом, держал за руку. Но я знал, что одним днем все не кончится.

Я не мог принять, смириться с утратой, с тем, что уже ничего не могу сделать, исправить, ничем не могу помочь, а потому мозг снова и снова через боль заставлял меня это осознавать. Трудно сказать, сколько длился первый период самой жгучей агонии, когда я не мог ни признать случившееся, ни перестать хоть на мгновение думать о нем. Две недели? Месяц? В это время терзавшие меня мысли не отпускали даже по ночам, и либо я сам просыпался с криками, либо меня будил, освобождая от кошмаров, Эшли. А я с ужасом думал, что на смену кошмарам могут прийти сны, в которых мне будет сниться, что ничего не произошло, что все идет по-прежнему — и тогда кошмарным станет пробуждение.

Я страдал в каждую секунду своего существования. Боль за свои навсегда разрушенные надежды, смешивалась с болью за Оливера. Какая нелепость, бессмысленность, несправедливость. Он был так молод, он был так талантлив, так умен. В мире так мало людей, которые способны делать этот мир лучше. Почему он должен был уйти? В этом не было смысла. Я был бы согласен на все. Пусть бы он меня разлюбил, навсегда оставил, даже возненавидел — но был бы жив. Все что угодно, но лишь бы он был жив. Но меня никто не спрашивал. Никакое мое действие уже не будет иметь смысла.

Но хотя бы он знал, что я любил его. Хотя бы я никогда не сдерживал себя в выражении своих чувств. Это тоже сейчас уже ничего не меняло, но если бы я понял, что что-то я не успел ему сказать… Эта мысль прикончила бы меня в одно мгновение.

Скоро я заметил, что ни разу, не считая тех первых вопросов Джинкса, меня никто не спросил о том, что у меня случилось. А ведь все общежитие должно было слышать мои рыдания, у меня все время были красные глаза и я не мог сдерживать слезы даже на людях. Но все этого словно не замечали, только были со мной особенно приветливыми. Скоро я понял, что это Эшли спас, избавил меня от мучительной необходимости что-то говорить случайным людям о том, что было самым сокровенным и священным в моей жизни. Однажды я расслышал шепот двух ребят, из которого понял, что Эшли просто сказал всем, что я потерял одного очень близкого человека, и просил никого со мной об этом не разговаривать. Эшли всегда очень точно угадывал, в чем именно я нуждался больше всего.

Но Эшли явно не просил никого избегать общения со мной. А, тем не менее, в это время к нам в комнату никто не заходил, почти никто — не то, что раньше. Люди не выносят чужого горя, им это слишком тяжело, и они стараются держаться подальше, оставляя в одиночестве человека именно тогда, когда поддержка ему нужна сильнее всего.

Но я был не один. Со мной был Эшли. Он почти никогда не оставлял меня одного. Это он заставлял меня подниматься утром с кровати, готовил мне еду и заставлял ее съедать, таскал меня на прогулки и в университет на занятия. Но когда в университете он оставлял меня, поскольку у него были свои занятия, я часто сваливал с лекций и семинаров, отправляясь бродить по улицам. Мне было невыносимо слышать разговоры о чем-либо, кроме того, что занимало все мои мысли, которыми я тоже не хотел ни с кем делиться. Но, как правило, я уходил недалеко и возвращался к перерывам между занятиями, потому что, если на переменах Эшли не находил меня в университетских коридорах, он тут же принимался мне названивать и выяснять, где я нахожусь. Долгое время он ничего не говорил мне о моих одиноких «прогулках». Но однажды на выходных он решил это изменить.

— Энди, мне нужно с тобой поговорить? — так он начал.

— О чем? — нехотя спросил я, предчувствуя, что разговор мне не понравится.

— Со мной говорили твои преподы. Ты пропустил очень много занятий, а еще у тебя долги по письменным работам. Уже за одни пропуски тебя могут скоро отчислить, не дожидаясь конца года. Тебе срочно нужно взять себя в руки.

— Я не хочу… я не могу сейчас думать об этом. Скажи им… не знаю…

— Энди! Ведь даже если они будут тебе сочувствовать, но сделать все равно ничего для тебя не смогут. Ведь ты же не болен, и в семье у тебя не было никаких происшествий. У тебя нет официальных оправданий.

— Хватит. Знаешь, если честно, мне глубоко наплевать, отчислят меня или нет. Пусть делают, что хотят.

— Энди, я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Правда, понимаю. Я ведь тоже потерял самых близких людей. Да и других проблем по жизни хватало. Я знаю, что в таком состоянии все утрачивает смысл, кажется никчемным или, наоборот, слишком невозможным, никогда недостижимым, и ты уже не помнишь, зачем ты начал что-то делать. И тут есть только один выход — автоматически, не размышляя, продолжать делать то, что ты делал. Ведь до того, как тебе стало плохо, ты знал ответ на вопрос «зачем», иначе бы не взялся за это. И когда тебе станет легче, когда ситуация нормализуется, ты снова это вспомнишь. Главное сейчас заставлять себя не останавливаться и не позволять себе разрушать безвозвратно уже достигнутое.

— Я и сейчас знаю, зачем я все это делал — чтобы иметь возможность быть ближе к Оливеру. Только ради этого. А теперь… Теперь в этом нет для меня никакого смысла.

— Но ведь это не так. Ты ведь познакомился с ним, потому что увлекся его статьями, а увлекся ты ими потому, что еще раньше заинтересовался журналистикой.

— Я делал это только из-за Оливера, — повторил я, начиная уже конкретно злиться.

— Ну, допустим. И что теперь? Хочешь вернуться в свой город, встретить там своих бывших одноклассников и им рассказать о том, как ты НЕ стал известным журналистом?

— Черт! — воскликнул я. Слова Эшли были словно укус ядовитого насекомого, причем жало как будто осталось у меня под кожей. А я сейчас не хотел ни слушать, ни думать обо всем этом. — Отстань! Даже если и вернусь, то мне плевать, плевать, кто и что обо мне подумает!

— Я не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким слабым и так легко сдашься, — проговорил Эшли тоном разочарования, и даже некоторого презрения по отношению ко мне.

Эти его слова — и этот его презрительный тон — ужалили меня еще сильнее, чем предыдущие. Я сорвался.

— Блядь, мне и так хуйево дальше некуда! Что тебе от меня надо?! Иди ты нахрен отсюда!

— Ладно, пойду, — сказал Эшли подчеркнуто спокойным голосом, поднимаясь с кровати. — Пойду еды куплю.

Он направился к двери. Уже взявшись за дверную ручку, он остановился, оглянулся на меня и таким же холодным голосом сказал:

— Кстати, я записал тебя на курс по инфографике. Если что, то твои занятия начинаются послезавтра в десять утра.

— Что?!

Я сразу понял, о чем говорит Эшли. Еще до того, как я узнал о своей утрате, я видел в университетской рассылке объявление о том, что мегакрутой чувак из «The Wall Street Journal» приезжает к нам, чтобы прочесть для желающих двухнедельный курс по конвергентной журналистике и инфографике. Хоть это была и не моя специализация, меня это заинтересовало — это же «The Wall Street Journal», да и просто интересно узнавать что-то новое и развиваться. Но когда я увидел, что занятия должны начинаться в десять утра, а я не помнил, когда в последний раз вставал раньше двенадцати, и подумал, что мои собственные занятия никто бы не отменил, а у меня уже тогда по ним висели долги, — я забросил эту идею. Сейчас же о каком-то дополнительном курсе не могло быть и речи. Что Эшли себе позволяет? Он вообще в своем уме?

— И когда ты собирался сообщить мне об этом?!

— Завтра, — ответил Эшли невозмутимо.

— Какого черта ты это сделал?! Ты не имел права! Я не собираюсь туда ходить!

— Как хочешь! Только группа уже сформирована, и многие желающие, но поздно спохватившиеся, туда не попали. Так что если ты сейчас откажешься, то в следующий раз тебя хрен куда зарегистрируют! — сказал Эшли и тут же вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Я снова громко сматерился и с силой запустил в дверь, в след Эшли, первым попавшимся под руку журналом. Я был в бешенстве, ходил по комнате и, наверное, по нескольку раз пнул всю мебель, которая здесь находилась. Но потом я все-таки сел за ноутбук и скачал себе расписание курса и материалы для подготовки. Когда Эшли вернулся, он уже не вспоминал о нашей ссоре, а я слишком нуждался в нем и в его поддержке, чтобы позволить себе роскошь обижаться и не разговаривать с ним.

Правда в день начала занятий, когда мне пришлось вставать в сумерках пасмурного утра, заставившего мое сердце ныть от тоски еще сильнее, чем обычно, мне снова захотелось придушить Эшли, который, потревоженный моим будильником, только повернулся на другой бок и продолжил мирно спать.

Но занятия меня заинтересовали. Все эти примеры дизайнерских решений и различных сайтов захватили мое внимание. И когда после окончания занятий я вышел на улицу, чтобы покурить, я понял, что с того самого дня это были первые три часа, когда я не думал об Оливере. Это было как анальгетик, давший тяжелобольному временную передышку от его непрекращающейся боли. Естественно, когда действие анальгетика закончилось, боль нахлынула с новой силой. Ведь раньше сегодняшние занятия стали бы для меня темой для разговора с Оливером. А сейчас…

Но у меня не было возможности долго думать об этом. Я с утра ничего не ел, и мне срочно нужно было пожрать что-нибудь до начала моих основных занятий. А когда вернулся домой усталый и сонный, мне нужно было начинать разбираться со своими долгами, писать всякие работы. А на следующий день снова был подъем ни свет ни заря…

Короче, можно сказать, что Эшли устроил для меня что-то вроде жизни в монастыре или воинской казарме, когда человеку в течение всего дня поручается выполнять одно дело за другим, а время сна настолько ограничено, что не успевает человек лечь на кровать, как сразу же засыпает, не имея возможности даже на пять минут остаться наедине с собственными мыслями. Понятно, что там это делается для умерщвления личности, но меня это сейчас спасало от возможности того, что мои мысли об Оливере просто разорвут мне мозг.

Если бы мне не мешала гордость, то я бы поблагодарил Эшли за это. Тем более, что в том разговоре ему удалось сильно зацепить меня словами о моем возвращении в Цинциннати. Эти слова имели большой эффект. Я понял, что когда ни физических, ни душевных сил уже не осталось, когда сила воли не работает, а смысл потерян, то есть только одно, что еще может заставить двигаться дальше или хотя бы продолжать барахтаться и как-то держаться на плаву — это мысль «Суки, не дождетесь!». Но уж она-то заставит работать по полной программе — через боль, через отвращение, через искушение бросить все ко всем чертям. Я не доставлю удовольствия своим одноклассникам и всем, кого я ненавидел, смотреть на меня омерзительно жалостливым взглядом и злорадно торжествовать, видя мои неудачи.

И еще те слова Эшли о моей слабости. Нет, я не был настолько идиотом, чтобы теперь не понимать, что он сказал их специально, чтобы меня разозлить, встряхнуть и хоть таким способом попытаться вырвать из захватившей меня апатии. Но ведь если я на самом деле не найду достаточно сил и проиграю, то он действительно разочаруется во мне и, возможно, даже станет презирать. А я не мог этого допустить. Я чувствовал, что его мнение обо мне почему-то было для меня самым важным. И я заставлял себя работать ради этого мнения.

Постепенно ситуация нормализовывалась. По крайней мере, внешне. Я постепенно разбирался со своими учебными долгами. Уже находил силы сдерживать в течение дня свои слезы и следить за выражением своего лица. Мои глаза перестали быть все время красными и заплаканными. К нам с Эшли в комнату снова стали часто заходить поболтать люди. Я начал принимать участие в общих развлечениях. И если сначала я только притворялся, что мне весело, чтобы не портить другим настроение, то потом я на самом деле иногда веселился, а иногда даже искренне смеялся.

Но все это было днем. А ведь были еще и ночи. Ночи стали моей пыткой. Те сны, которых я опасался, пришли. Сны об Оливере. Сны воспоминая о том, как мы были вместе, или сны мечты о будущем, которое я себе рисовал в своих фантазиях и где мы были вместе, или просто о том, что я думаю о нем, пишу ему письмо, собираюсь позвонить… Но во всех этих снах он был жив, никакой смерти не существовало, и все эти сны были так реалистичны, что я даже ощущал вкус его губ или запах его волос. И почему-то мой мозг не давал мне хотя бы наслаждаться этими снами до утра, а заставлял просыпаться среди ночи. Я открывал глаза в темноте или в предрассветном тусклом свете, и безжалостная реальность, усиленная этим, самим по себе самым тоскливым и одиноким временем суток, впивалась в меня со всей своей жестокостью. Такое издевательство было невыносимым, и каждый раз заставляло меня рыдать в подушку.

Я понимал, что вместе со мной мучается и Эшли. Хоть я и старался быть как можно тише, он всегда просыпался. Иногда он притворялся спящим, давая мне возможность побыть наедине со своим горем, но я знал, что он не спит. Притворяющийся никогда не сможет дышать так же спокойно и ровно как тот, кто спит на самом деле. А если я плакал особенно горько, то он вставал и садился ко мне на кровать, молча и успокаивающе гладил меня по плечу. Я брал его за руку, сжимая его пальцы, стараясь хоть так показать ему свою благодарность. А когда было особенно плохо, я бросался ему на шею, продолжая рыдать на его плече. Так же молча, Эшли крепко обнимал меня. Сказать тут было нечего, слова бы ничем не помогли, но в его объятиях мне было так тепло, и постепенно я успокаивался настолько, чтобы можно было снова попытаться заснуть.

Кое-что было для меня загадкой. Часто, когда Эшли возвращался на свою кровать, мне казалось, что он сам начинал плакать. По крайней мере, у меня было ощущение, что он задерживает свое дыхание так, чтобы не прозвучало вздоха или всхлипа. Я не мог этого объяснить. Да, я не сомневался, что он искренне переживает за меня, но ведь это было мое личное горе, он ведь не терял никого близкого себе.

Но время шло. Сны снились мне уже не каждую ночь, а дни уже для меня самого стали такими, какими и были прежде. Тем более, что все остальные соседи еще раньше успели забыть, что у меня что-то произошло и что им со мной нужно обходиться мягко и осторожно. Снова были мелкие бытовые конфликты и прочие разборки. И странным образом это мне тоже помогало справляться со своими переживаниями.

Но теперь я стал наблюдать, что какие-то изменения происходят с Эшли. Он стал то ли печальным, то ли серьезным и сосредоточенным. В компании часто выпадал из общего разговора, задумавшись о чем-то своем. Раньше я такого за ним не замечал. С учебой у него все было в порядке, поэтому я предполагал проблемы с его родными. Я хотел его спросить, но все откладывал этот разговор, то ли эгоистично, то ли искренне боясь, что я только зря вызову его на откровенность, а сам не смогу в своем еще уязвимом состоянии оказать ему поддержки.

Был уже конец мая. Учебный год заканчивался в конце июня, тогда же вручали дипломы выпускникам, но в конце мая наш универ устраивал что-то вроде праздника окончания первого года для бакалавров и магистров, когда основные их работы были уже сданы, и было понятно, кто в этом году точно не будет отчислен. Что-то вроде посвящения, признания новичков достойными быть частью университета. Никто официально не запрещал и студентам других курсов приходить на эту вечеринку с участием всех наших преподов и шведского стола с закусками и бухлом, но фактически требовалось, чтобы тебя пригласил кто-то из тех, кто имеет первоочередное право там быть. Если в прошлом году, когда я сам был новичком, участие в этом мероприятии для меня было тяжкой повинностью, то в этом году, получив приглашение от Эшли, естественно, и троицы из соседней комнаты, а от остальных обитателей нашего этажа слыша вопросы типа «Ты же, конечно, будешь на этой вечеринке?», я был счастлив как пятнадцатилетняя школьница, которую пригласили на выпускной бал. Теперь у меня были люди, с которыми мне на самом деле хотелось провести время вместе.

Утром того дня, когда должен был состояться праздник, я вспомнил об одной бытовой проблеме, которую нам с Эшли желательно было побыстрее уладить. Эшли сидел за столом, уткнувшись в ноутбук, когда я обратился к нему со словами:

— Блин, надо же, только месяц до конца года остался. Я думаю, что уже есть смысл поговорить с комендантом, чтобы он оставил за нами эту комнату на следующий год. А то, как бы на нее еще кто-нибудь не позарился.

Эшли неожиданно для меня вздрогнул и ничего не ответил. Он сделал вид, что продолжает что-то читать, но я заметил, что он напрягся.

— Эшли!

— А?

— Я говорю, что нужно договориться с комендантом насчет комнаты.

— Ну, если хочешь, договаривайся — насчет себя.

— А ты?! Ты разве больше не хочешь быть моим соседом?!

Предположение было таким нелепым. Я ни за что не был готов в это поверить. Но что Эшли имеет в виду?

— Я… — Эшли избегал смотреть мне в глаза, — Я не уверен, что останусь здесь на следующий год…

— Что?! Как?! — вот теперь я переживал настоящий шок.

— Я не уверен, что мне нужно продолжать эту магистерскую программу.

— Почему?! Эшли, у тебя что-то случилось? Я уже заметил… хотел тебя спросить…

— Ничего не случилось! — резко перебил меня Эшли. — Просто… Просто, я ведь здесь не ради диплома. А основные курсы, которые хотел, я уже прослушал в этом году. И я не уверен, что мне стоит брать кредит еще на один год. Да и хватит уже мне учиться, пора работать начинать.

— Но… — я хотел добавить «а как же я?», но слова застряли у меня в горле.

Я ведь даже переживал уже из-за того, что Эшли собирался улететь домой на пару дней раньше меня, чтобы иметь возможность подольше побыть со своими бабушкой и дедушкой до того, как у него начнется летняя практика в какой-то газете в другом городе. Меня охватывала ноющая тоска, когда я думал, что проводив его, я вернусь из аэропорта один в пустую комнату. Но я ведь думал, что после двух летних месяцев разлуки у нас будет еще целый год вместе. А теперь он мне говорит о том, что все закончится уже через месяц, что и на следующий год я должен буду вернуться сюда один, и у нас будут совершенно разные жизни далеко друг от друга… Слезы подступили к моим глазам, мне было трудно дышать…

Эшли заметил мое состояние и сам заметно разволновался. Он резко встал, подошел ко мне и положил руку мне на плечо.

— Ну, перестань… — сказал он, стараясь говорить успокаивающе, но было слышно, что он сам немного задыхается. — Это ведь еще не точно. Я не знаю… будет зависеть…

Он словно хотел сказать еще что-то, но не сказал ничего, а быстро вышел из комнаты, прервав этот разговор и оставив меня в состоянии полной растерянности. Сначала я хотел тут же кинуться за ним, но передумал, взял сигареты и вышел на лестничную клетку, чтобы постараться успокоиться. Отчасти мне это удалось. Эшли ведь сказал, что «это еще не точно». Значит, его намерение еще можно изменить. И я решил, что непременно сделаю это. Ведь бросать сейчас университет было настоящей глупостью с его стороны. Проучиться столько времени и остаться без диплома магистра, который еще как буден нужен, чтобы претендовать на место в тех изданиях, о которых он мечтал. Что он делает? Но я ему помешаю. Я найду нужные аргументы, я выясню, в чем заключается его проблема, если таковая имеется, я сделаю все, чтобы помочь ему. Я не буду спешить, у меня в запасе еще есть время. Я не дам ему загубить свою жизнь, отказаться от своей мечты.

К вечеринке мы оба уже словно забыли об утреннем разговоре. Этот праздник-посвящение проходил как и в том году: сначала все радостно встречались-обнимались друг с другом, словно не виделись сто лет, а не со вчерашнего дня, быстрее брали себе бокалы с вином — универ, претендуя на культурность и богемность, всегда закупался исключительно вином, — потом начинались типа глубокомысленные и воодушевляющие речи преподов и приглашенных знаменитостей и благодарственные ответы студентов, а потом снова начиналась неформальная часть, когда можно было воспользоваться случаем присесть на уши нужным тебе людям. В это время я потерял Эшли из виду.

Я довольно долго перемещался по праздничным залам от одной компании к другой, пока наконец не оказался на улице у главного входа с одним из профессоров, в проект которого мне очень хотелось попасть, — как будто совершенно случайно вышел покурить одновременно с ним. Разговор складывался удачно, мы закурили по второй сигарете, но в этот момент из-за двери показался Кристиан, и с выражением лица «Наконец-то я тебя нашел! Где тебя носит?» замахал мне рукой. Мне пришлось извиниться и попрощаться с профессором.

— В чем дело? — спросил я Криса, недовольный тем, что мой перспективный разговор был прерван.

— Там с Эшли проблемы, — прошептал Крис.

— Что?! Какие?!

— Мягко говоря, он выпил лишнего, а если прямо — нажрался в стельку. У него какая-то истерика. Несет всякую ахинею. Мы хотели его вывести, но он говорит, что то ли без тебя никуда не пойдет, то ли вообще никуда не пойдет.

— Где он?

— На диване. Возле твоего факультета.

— Что?! — воскликнул я, вспоминая, что мой деканат находится в самом дальнем углу на пятом этаже. — Что он там делает? Там же сейчас никого нет.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Крис. — Его вообще Джейк случайно обнаружил. Он собирался там с Лорен уединиться-пообжиматься.

Пока мы быстро поднимались по лестнице, я пытался припомнить сегодняшний вечер, и теперь я осознал, что Эшли похоже пил не переставая, пока я его видел. Дурацкое вино — его реально можно выпить слишком много до того, как наступит опьянение, а потом уже поздно будет думать.

Эшли сидел на диване бледный, держа голову руками. Остальные ребята тоже были здесь. Я сел рядом с Эшли.

— Эшли, ты как? Что с тобой?

— О, Энди, ты здесь, — сказал Эшли, с трудом выговаривая слова. — Энди… Это ужасно. Зачем я так напился? Я разговаривал с Катцом из совета выпускников и меня вырвало. Кошмааар.

— Что, прямо перед ним?

— Нееат. Я убежал в туалет. Но он все понял… Как я теперь попрошу у него рекомендацию? И профессор Уитли была там и все видела… Черт! Наверняка мой научник все видел… Кошмааар. Я теперь не смогу показаться здесь. Полный пиздец! Зачем я напился?

— Блин, он все время это повторяет, — сказал Джейк. — Какую рекомендацию? О чем он?

— Не знаю, — ответил я. — Эшли, все в порядке. Твой научный руководитель ушел еще пару часов назад.

— Правда? Т..ты уверен?

— Да, — ответил я, хотя на самом деле совершенно ничего не знал об этом. — Чего ты переживаешь? Успокойся. Тут не духовная семинария, нас обучают самой сволочной профессии на свете, пай-мальчики здесь никому не нужны.

— Точно, — подхватил Кристиан. — У нас половина преподов сами те еще бухари.

— Ага, наша миссис Хокс вообще каждый понедельник с бодунища, — добавил Джинкс.

— Эшли, идем домой, — сказал я.

— Да, заодно проветришься по дороге, — подтвердил Джинкс.

— Домой? — спросил Эшли, пытаясь посмотреть мне в лицо, но ему явно было трудно концентрировать взгляд. — Вместе с тобой?

— Конечно, — ответил я.

— Тогда ладно.

Я положил руку Эшли себе на плечи и, обхватив его, помог ему подняться с дивана. Эшли еле мог передвигаться. Ребята страховали нас, пока мы медленно спускались по лестнице. Кристиан остался на вечеринке, у него на эту ночь были планы, а Джейк и Джинкс решили вернуться в общагу с нами, поскольку и так уже было поздно.

На улице было темно, дул холодный ночной ветер. Я вел Эшли, и продвигались мы очень медленно. Он и так двигался с трудом, а скоро еще впал в раздражительность, стал упираться, бормотал, что не хочет возвращаться в общагу. Парням все время приходилось останавливаться и дожидаться нас. Они просили Эшли идти быстрее, но это только еще больше его злило. В какой-то момент он оттолкнул меня от себя и остановился, отказываясь идти дальше.

— Эшли, какого черта! — перекрикивая шум ветра сказал Джейк. — Идем же!

— Да! — поддержал его Джинкс. — Тут вообще-то холодно, и дождь еще скоро пойдет.

— Ну и отстаньте от меня нахрен! — крикнул Эшли. Видимо, у него началась стадия пьяной агрессии.

— Ладно, пацаны, вы идите, — сказал я. — Его все равно может вести только один человек одновременно. Я сам.

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

— Ок. Если что, звони — мы вернемся.

Я проводил взглядом быстро удалявшихся от нас Джинкса и Джейка и вернулся к Эшли, пытаясь снова заставить его двигаться дальше. Но Эшли отворачивался от меня, теперь заявляя, что он со мной никуда не хочет идти. Я старался не обращать внимания на этот пьяный бред, мне надо было доставить его к нам в комнату. Я обхватил его за плечи и потянул вперед.

— Да отвали ты уже от меня! — с сильнейшем раздражением крикнул Эшли и изо всех сил, на какие сейчас был способен, оттолкнул меня так, что я чуть не упал. — Иди, догони их. Без тебя как-нибудь справлюсь! Что ты ко мне прицепился!

— Сейчас договоришься, я на самом деле уйду! — крикнул я в ответ, вся эта пьяная истерика меня уже начинала конкретно бесить. — Какого хрена ты сегодня так разошелся?!

— Это ты во всем виноват!

Ого, вот это уже было совершенно неожиданное заявление.

— Я?! Почему это я виноват?

— Потому что я тебя ненавижу! — Эшли смотрел мне прямо в глаза, и в его голосе звучали не пьяные, а какие-то настоящие горькие слезы. Я сразу же притих.

— Как это? Почему? — я не верил своим ушам.

— Да потому что я люблю тебя, Энди! А ты… ты не любишь меня… И ты никогда не сможешь меня полюбить!

— Почему ты так говоришь? — я был в шоке от услышанного, но каким-то странным образом последнее утверждение Эшли удивило меня больше, чем первое.

— Ты сам мне это сказал!

— Когда?!

— Тогда!.. Тогда, когда я услышал тот ваш разговор… с ним… Ты мне сказал, что у тебя ко мне нет никаких чувств такого рода и чтобы я не волновался… Ха… смешно… А ведь я уже тогда любил тебя! Я даже был бы согласен стать для тебя запасным аэродромом, пока ты скучаешь, ожидая своего прекрасного принца. Но даже в таком качестве я тебе не был нужен.

Я не мог вымолвить ни слова, стоял и не шевелился.

— Ну, что ты на меня так вылупился?! О, да иди ты к черту, Бирсак! Вот за это я тебя и ненавижу! Что ты даже все это время не видел, что я тебя люблю! А как это мне, как ты думаешь, было?! Узнать, что такие отношения для тебя возможны, и сразу же услышать, что мне тут ничего не светит, что место уже занято! Но тогда у меня хотя бы была надежда, что либо тебе надоест ждать неизвестно чего, либо он найдет себе новую игрушку… Но теперь, когда он умер….

— Эшли, заткнись! — крикнул я из-за резко вспыхнувшей в душе злости. Никто не имел права так говорить о моих отношениях с Оливером. Никто вообще не имел права говорить об Оливере.

— Теперь-то у меня точно никаких шансов! Теперь ты будешь любить его вечно! Конечно! Когда он так вовремя умер, чтобы навсегда остаться для тебя таким всем из себя идеальным…

— Эшли, блядь! — мне захотелось его ударить. Но он был совершенно пьян. Что я мог требовать от пьяного человека.

— О, я заткнусь! Не переживай. Скоро ты вообще от меня больше ничего не услышишь. Переведусь в другой университет. Что, мало их что ли? Не собираюсь здесь дольше оставаться. Держать тебя в объятьях, пока ты льешь слезы по другому парню. Хватит! Я не мазохист какой-нибудь. Не собираюсь и дальше как какой-нибудь чувак из восемнадцатого века смотреть на тебя, быть тебе другом и молча страдать день за днем, стихи там сочинять. И это нелепое сексуальное воздержание за компанию с тобой. Я вообще-то не собирался принимать целибат в свои двадцать два. Но, черт бы тебя побрал, я не хочу никого, кроме тебя, — я уже проверял. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, хочу тебя всего. А если я не могу тебя получить… Мне не нужны жалкие подачки твоего внимания!

Я слушал, и у меня словно открывались глаза. Все это время Эшли страдал, наблюдая мою любовь к другому, а теперь и вовсе собирался разрушить свою жизнь. Теперь стало понятно, что Эшли на самом деле не хотел бросать свою магистерскую программу. Но он ее бросит, если не найдет способ, или не найдет достаточно денег, чтобы перевестись в другой университет. Бросит из-за меня.

— …Нет, я лучше останусь, — продолжал Эшли свой поток сознания, — останусь. Тогда я хотя бы буду рядом с тобой. Буду знать о твоей жизни. Это лучше, чем совсем потерять тебя. И тогда, может быть… А может быть, лучше уехать… Если все-таки судьба… Когда-нибудь, через сколько-то лет…

Эшли явно размышлял над вопросом, который он для себя все еще не решил и на трезвую голову.

— О, черт, какого хрена я так напился. Ммм, как мне плохо…

Я увидел, что Эшли сейчас стошнит. Он согнулся… Хорошо, что я успел подскочить к нему и ухватить его с боку одной рукой за талию, иначе он бы упал лицом в асфальт. Мне даже удалось спасти его волосы, придержав их другой рукой. К сожалению, моим ботинкам повезло гораздо меньше.

Когда Эшли наконец-то перестало тошнить, то он, не разгибаясь, снова простонал:

— Какого хрена я так напился… Какой кошмар… И ты все это видел…

— Нашел, чем меня удивить. Зато меньше шансов, что ты захлебнешься рвотой во сне и погибнешь смертью настоящей рок-звезды…

— И Катц из совета выпускников понял, что меня тошнило… Какой ужас…

Может быть, память и внимание у пьяных людей и не совсем как у рыб — на три секунды, — но тоже долго на одном предмете не держатся. Я понял, что Эшли снова переключился на свои страдания по поводу сегодняшнего вечера. Сейчас я уже был этому рад.

— Идем. Как бы нас еще полиция ненароком тут не загребла. Вот тогда у нас действительно будут проблемы с университетом! — подлил я масла в огонь.

— Да, точно! Идем! — Эшли резко выпрямился, оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь определить направление, в котором ему надо двигаться.

— Давно бы так! — сказал я. Эшли уже не оказывал сопротивления, когда я взял его под руку и повел дальше по безлюдной улице.

— Пить хочу, — простонал Эшли.

— Ну, так идем скорее домой, — сказал я, стараясь заставить его идти быстрее. — Я заварю тебе крепкий чай. Помогает при отравлениях.

— О, ты такой милый! — проговорил Эшли в каком-то приливе нежности, крепче прижимаясь ко мне и стараясь положить голову мне на плечо, что, конечно же, не способствовало скорости нашего продвижения.

— Да-да, ты тоже очень милый. Идем. Реально, блин, ветер. И холодно…

В конце концов, мы все-таки добрались до нашего общежития и даже, не без проблем, поднялись по лестнице. Всю дорогу Эшли продолжал вяло хныкать о том, что он так набухался, но про свои чувства ко мне уже не вспоминал. Когда мы оказались на нашем этаже, я сначала было направился в нашу комнату, но Эшли опять стало плохо, и я отвел его в туалет. Оставив его там обниматься с унитазом, я пошел заваривать ему чай. Я не знал, что еще сейчас можно было для него сделать, никто из нас еще никогда так здесь не напивался. Услышав мои шаги, в комнату заглянул Джейк.

— Наконец-то. Мы уже хотели возвращаться вас отыскивать. Где Эшли?

Я махнул головой в направлении туалета.

— И как он?

— Жить будет, — ответил я, стараясь говорить как ни в чем не бывало, с улыбкой. — Но завтра ему будет очень хреново.

— Так ему и надо, — сказал Джейк, но без всякой злобы. — За то, что он разрушил мою личную жизнь. Ну, на сегодняшний вечер. А я думал, что он умеет пить.

— Со всеми бывает, — произнес я безразлично. Я-то теперь знал, почему Эшли так напился, но больше никому это не нужно было знать.

Эшли не было довольно долго. Когда он наконец-то приплелся в комнату — бледный, измученный и пошатывающийся — то тут же направился к кровати, сел на нее и сразу завалился на бок. Я кинулся к нему.

— Нет, нет, не ложись, — я старался снова привести его в сидячее положение, — Если ты сейчас уснешь, то у тебя капец как завтра будет голова болеть. Господи, дай я хотя бы куртку с тебя сниму…

Недовольно мыча, Эшли все-таки позволил себя усадить.

— Пить хочу, — снова простонал он.

Я принес ему чай. С ним приходилось возиться как с маленьким больным ребенком: поддерживать его за плечи одной рукой, придерживать ему кружку другой…

— Ты такой милый! — опять произнес Эшли эту фразу в новом приливе нежности.

Он поднял руку, желая погладить меня по лицу — но промахнулся. Вероятно, что у него перед глазами меня было двое, или даже сразу четверо. Из-за этой неудачи он тихо захныкал и снова начал заваливаться на кровать. Я понял, что я не смогу его дольше удерживать, и подумал, что будет даже лучше, если он сейчас уснет.

Я прошелся по комнатам, где народ еще не спал, отыскивая что-нибудь от похмелья, потом занялся чисткой своих ботинок, потом слегка прибрался в нашей комнате… Когда я уже не мог придумать, чем бы можно было еще себя занять, то сел на стул возле стола и стал смотреть на спящего Эшли. Я смотрел и думал. Думал о том, что услышал от него сегодня, думал об Оливере, думал о себе, думал о нас. Все это было очень… больно, сложно… Меня мучило чувство беспокойства, я пару раз выходил курить, потом возвращался, снова садился и думал. Когда усталость пересилила мое волнение и я все-таки лег спать, последнее, о чем я подумал, было то, что сейчас больше всего на свете я желаю, чтобы завтра Эшли не вспомнил того, о чем он сказал мне сегодня ночью…

Утром я проснулся раньше Эшли, его разбудили мои шаги.

— С добрым утром, — произнес я с укоризненной улыбкой, когда увидел, что он открыл глаза.

Эшли состроил страдальческую гримасу и, застонав, уткнулся лицом в подушку. Через какое-то время он все-таки сел на кровати, поднимаясь очень медленно и придерживая голову руками.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — задал я весьма издевательский вопрос.

Он ответил лишь взглядом, в котором, кажется, отразилась вся боль этого мира.

— Что вчера было? — в конце концов проговорил он хриплым голосом.

— Помимо того, что ты один выпил половину университетских запасов бухла?

— Блин! Праздник я, кажется, помню. И как мы пришли… Ты мне чай заваривал. И ты меня вел сюда… Блин, Энди, спасибо тебе…

— Перестань.

— А я вчера ничего такого не говорил? — Эшли внимательно посмотрел на меня.

— О, ты вчера до хрена всего наговорил! В основном про то, что теперь ты не сможешь показаться в универе, что твой научник от тебя откажется и так далее…

— Черт! Какой кошмар… А больше ничего?

— Если ты про то, что ты завербованный шпион, работающий на кубинское правительство, — нет, этого ты мне не говорил. Можешь меня не убивать. Я все равно никому не скажу. Честно.

— Да, мы всегда те, кого меньше всего подозреваешь, — Эшли попытался улыбнуться, но это движение мышц, видимо, сильно отозвалось у него где-то в черепной коробке, и он застонал. — Черт, Энди, я серьезно спрашиваю.

— Слушай, я был не на много трезвее тебя. Хочешь, спроси у Джейка или Джинкса. Или… — я ехидно улыбнулся, — …У своего научного руководителя.

Эшли опять страдальчески застонал.

— Чё ты надо мной издеваешься?

— Небольшая моральная компенсация за вчерашнее. Зато я достал тебе у девчонок таблетки от головной боли, — сказал я, протягивая ему лекарство. — Они слабые, но ничего другого не было. Прими сразу две.

— Блин, спасибо. Я приму, только позже. Мне кажется, что меня скоро стошнит.

— Только, пожалуйста, не снова на мои ботинки. Я их вчера еле отчистил.

— О, черт! Я больше никогда в жизни не буду пить.

— Если «никогда в жизни» будет означать хотя бы «до вечера пятницы», когда мы идем в клуб на концерт, я буду тебе премного благодарен.

— Я больше никогда в жизни не буду пить, — упрямо произнес Эшли.

Что ж, хотелось бы верить, что он продержится какое-то время. Я боялся, что под действием алкоголя, Эшли может повторить свое признание, но в следующий раз он уже будет не так пьян, чтобы потом все забыть. И это навсегда встанет между нами.

Настроение следующей недели было каким-то печальным и меланхоличным, даже гнетущим. Хотя до окончания учебного года и до того, как мы все разъедемся, кто куда, на лето, оставалось еще три недели, Эшли обо всем говорил уже с какой-то ностальгией, иногда даже в прошедшем времени. В разговоре у него фразы слишком часто начинались со слов «а ты помнишь, как мы…». Я понимал, что он все-таки решил оставить университет, оставить меня. И я лишь с огромным трудом заставлял себя молчать.

В пятницу, ближе к вечеру, мы с Эшли после наших занятий прохаживались неподалеку от университета вдоль набережной, поджидая остальных ребят, с которыми собирались пойти на концерт одной местной группы. Мы почти все время молчали. Все эти дни именно я старался заводить разговоры о всяких несущественных пустяках и поддерживать их, а Эшли только послушно выдавал короткие фразы, когда я напрямую обращался к нему. Но сейчас мое напряжение стало таким, что мне казалось, что в мою кожу воткнуто несколько десятков мелких иголок, которые мешали мне думать о чем-то, кроме самого главного вопроса, потому и говорить я, как и Эшли, не мог.

В какой-то момент Эшли остановился и, облокотившись на перила, стал смотреть на темную, почти черную в вечернем свете, воду реки, а потом заговорил, словно через силу, очень серьезным, напряженным голосом:

— Знаешь, я буду очень скучать по этому городу. Мне, вообще-то, всегда было абсолютно все равно, где жить — главное, чтобы я мог там реализовывать свои цели. Но этот город я по-настоящему полюбил. Да, очень полюбил. Возможно, потому что…

— Эшли! — перебил я его. Дольше я не мог ждать. — Эшли, я должен тебе сказать. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь на следующий год. Я прошу тебя остаться…

— Энди…

— Нет-нет. Не перебивай меня. Это важно. Пожалуйста. Ты… ты не представляешь, как много ты значишь для меня. Ты знаешь, что со мной произошло в этом году… И это ты спас меня… Без тебя я бы не выжил…

— Энди!

— Замолчи! Дай мне сказать, прошу! Я не имею в виду, что я умер бы физически... но... как личность, как человек, для которого в жизни есть смысл… Ты очень много для меня сделал, твоя поддержка очень много значила… Но… но не в этом дело. Все это не помогло, не спасло бы, если бы… Тогда, когда это страшное произошло в моей жизни… Если бы уже тогда я не любил тебя. Я люблю тебя, Эшли! Люблю всем сердцем…

Теперь Эшли в изумлении молча смотрел на меня, он был не в силах что-то сказать. И я продолжал:

— У меня почти нет никакой надежды, я знаю, я почти уверен, что ты никогда не сможешь ответить на эти мои чувства… Глупо, наверное, говорить тебе о них и одновременно просить тебя остаться здесь. Ведь это только отпугнет, укрепит твое решение… Но когда ты сказал, что хочешь навсегда уехать… Я больше не мог молчать, я хочу, чтобы ты знал все как есть. Но одно твое слово, и я больше никогда не заговорю с тобой ни о какой любви — мы снова будем просто друзьями, лучшими друзьями. Обещаю. Только пожалуйста… Но это полностью твое решение…

В этот момент я увидел очень вовремя приближающихся к нам Криса и Джинкса. Они видели, что я смотрю в их сторону и уже начали махать нам руками.

— Крис и Джинкс идут, — сказал я. — Я не пойду сегодня на концерт… Извинись за меня… Скажи им что-нибудь, придумай…

Не дожидаясь, пока Эшли опомнится, а ребята подойдут слишком близко, я быстро пересек дорогу между набережной и мрачными старинными зданиями и свернул в первую попавшуюся улицу, стараясь как можно скорее скрыться из виду.

Хотя я знал, что сейчас за мной никто не последует, я почти бежал, петляя в узких переулках. Сердце бешено колотилось от нервного возбуждения, и только быстрая ходьба могла сейчас меня хоть как-то успокоить. Я смог осуществить свой план и теперь должен был ждать результатов. Да, это был мой план. Еще в ту ночь, когда Эшли напился, я понял, чтО я должен был делать. Я должен был первым признаться ему в любви. И признаться так, словно я не только не догадываюсь о его чувствах ко мне, но даже почти не верю в их возможность. Это был единственный шанс — единственный шанс, что он мне поверит.

Я должен был выждать время после той пьяной ночной прогулки — вдруг Эшли что-то еще помнил. Тогда мой обман был бы слишком очевиден. А если он все вспомнит? Что ж, у меня было заготовлено оправдание — я до последнего буду врать, что сам был пьян и не помню ничего такого.

Нет, мне не было стыдно за мою ложь. Ведь все остальное, что я сказал сейчас Эшли, было самой настоящей правдой. Теперь я это понимал. А я на самом деле был слепым: не понимал не только его чувств ко мне, но не понимал и своих собственных. Но он бы мне не поверил. Решил бы, что это просто дружеская благодарность или что-то еще, что я никогда не полюблю его по-настоящему, что буду всегда его сравнивать с… с другим. Я ведь действительно когда-то очень давно — в другой жизни — говорил, что у меня к нему нет, и не может быть, никаких романтических чувств. Идиот. Господи, как часто мы, под воздействием сиюминутных обстоятельств, утверждаем какую-то хрень как вечную истину. А другие люди это слышат и продолжают верить услышанному, хотя все уже давно совершенно изменилось. И ведь Эшли же видел мою любовь к Оливеру, видел мои страдания. И это тоже было правдой. Это было истинным.

Да, в моем сердце в течение долгого времени жило две любви. Совершенно разные, к совершенно разным людям, но обе настоящие. И что? Все эти банальные рассуждения в банальных книжонках, перекочевавшие в разговоры банальных людей, про то, что настоящая любовь может быть только единственной в жизни. Словно оправдание собственной душевной ущербности. Того, что их мелкое сердце еще способно вроде как любить кого-то одного, а полюбить кого-то еще — всё, силенок не хватает.

Я любил Оливера. Я знаю, что он любил меня. Наша любовь была вопреки всем обстоятельствам, была настоящим чудом. Она была только нашей. А теперь… Теперь она только моя. Я всегда буду его помнить и любить. Я жил Оливером. И когда он ушел, с ним могла бы уйти и моя жизнь. Но еще до этого мне выпало счастье встретить и полюбить еще одного человека. И эта любовь не позволила моему сердцу разбиться.

Я не знаю, совершенно не знаю, что бы я стал делать, если бы мы все остались живы, как бы я вел себя в этом треугольнике. Но случилось так, что мне и не надо этого знать. Одна история была жестоко, безжалостно оборвана. И я уже ничего не могу с этим поделать, ничего не в силах изменить. Но продолжение другой истории… оно… сейчас оно зависело от меня. Я должен был сделать так, чтобы наша история с Эшли была только нашей, чтобы и в ней не было никого третьего.

Я нарезал круги по улицам, двигаясь по траектории большой сужающейся спирали, постепенно приближаясь к общежитию, к нашей с Эшли комнате. Я хотел дождаться его там. Но у меня было в запасе много времени, и я пытался в быстрой ходьбе сбросить свое напряжение. Я раз за разом перебирал в голове сказанные мною слова, доказывая себе, что я сказал все необходимое и не сказал ничего лишнего, но все никак не мог в этом окончательно убедиться. Так продолжалось около часа, когда я, несмотря на все мои старания продлить свою прогулку, все-таки уперся в здание общаги.

На этаже практически никого не было — естественно, ведь это вечер пятницы. И в нашей комнате никого не было. И это тоже естественно, ведь Эшли сейчас с ребятами на концерте. Он не может от них уйти. Его еще часа два точно не может быть здесь. «Все нормально», говорил я себе.

Но как только я оказался в комнате, мной овладело новое беспокойство. Я испугался, что я мог все испортить. Нет, я не сомневался в чувствах Эшли, он должен был меня любить, я знал это, чувствовал. Но что, если я был слишком прямолинеен, слишком поторопился. Хоть я и сказал, что я готов обо всем забыть, что все зависит от него — типа я совершенно на него не давлю, — я понимал, что это полная чушь. Своим признанием я потребовал от него такого же конкретно ответа, причем незамедлительного. Причем сам я был готов принять только один вариант этого ответа — я тоже не собирался оставаться для него просто другом. А что, если Эшли, несмотря на свои очевидные чувства, не был готов к открытому признанию, тем более что он не верил в возможность наших отношений, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Может быть, то его признание просто было спровоцировано алкоголем, а сегодня мне только показалось, что он собирается его повторить. Может быть, мне надо было показывать свою симпатию постепенно, дать ему свыкнуться с этой мыслью, а не вываливать на него все сразу. Но ведь тогда бы он мог успеть бросить университет, предпринять необратимые действия… О, я все равно никогда не прощу себе, если я своей поспешностью все испортил!

Теперь я уже метался кругами по комнате, словно дикий зверек, брошенный в клетку и в панике бьющийся о ее прутья. Я не мог заставить себя сесть, взяться за ноутбук… Снова идти на улицу было уже поздно — вдруг Эшли вернется. Я выходил на кухню, но понял, что даже мысль о еде вызывает отвращение. Я несколько раз выходил курить на лестничную клетку, пока не довел себя до такого состояния, что если бы я тогда еще раз хотя бы поднес даже незажженную сигарету к губам и только почувствовал ее запах, то сразу же начал бы блевать. Оставалось только продолжать мерить шагами мою тюремную камеру…

Так прошел еще целый час. Я точно знал время, потому что смотрел на часы чаще, чем выходил курить. И вот, когда я проделывал очередной круг, двигаясь от окна к двери, она, дверь, тихо открылась, в темном коридоре я увидел силуэт Эшли. Я замер посредине комнаты. Когда Эшли вошел в комнату, я заметил, что у него на щеках лихорадочный румянец, хотя остальное лицо было бледнее, чем обычно, а волосы выглядели так, как они выглядят после того, как их пару часов нещадно трепет ветер. Он был взволнован, движения были нервными, но он не избегал моего взгляда и смотрел на меня, словно осмысливал мой внешний вид, также как и я его. Мне было необходимо, чтобы он заговорил.

— Эшли…

— Энди…

— Концерт уже закончился?

— Я не был на концерте. Я почти сразу расстался с ребятами… Хм… Наверное, они теперь думают, что мы их за что-то ненавидим. Или просто думают, что мы полные придурки…

— Тогда где же ты был так долго?! — воскликнул я, возмущенный тем, что я столько времени тут с ума сходил, а Эшли даже не был на концерте и не поторопился ко мне. Но я тут же осекся. — То есть, а где ты был?

— Ходил по улицам, думал. Думал о том, что ты мне сказал…

Сердце у меня заколотилось так, что если бы я попытался открыть рот и заговорить, то, наверное, просто выхаркнул бы его.

— Энди, то, что ты мне сказал… Я… Я хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил… Это не потому, что ты мне это сказал… Я сам хотел тебе признаться… Но я думал, что это у меня нет надежды… Я очень давно… давно люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Энди…

Свершилось… О, я не могу передать свои чувства в это мгновение, это просто невозможно. До этого я думал о том, какой должна быть моя реакция на такое признание. Что я должен был изобразить? Радость, смешанную с удивлением? Удивление, смешанное с радостью? Какие фразы произнести: «Правда?!», «Неужели!», «Я не могу в это поверить…». Сейчас я не мог ничего изображать. Я по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться и заговорить, только из моих глаз хлынули слезы, слезы счастья и какого-то душевного освобождения. И где-то в глубине сознания мелькнула мысль, что эта естественная реакция, которую я не контролировал, была самой лучшей для этого момента.

Эшли кинулся ко мне и заключил меня в объятья. Уткнувшись лицом в мое плечо, он крепко прижал меня к себе и тоже зарыдал. Какое же это было счастье! Неужели такое бывает?! Неужели в жизни бывает возможно такое, что ты делаешь все правильно и вовремя? Неужели возможно получить то, что ты больше всего хочешь и именно тогда, когда ты этого больше всего хочешь? И неужели возможно, что все может обойтись без этих ужасных «все было бы так прекрасно, если бы не…», превращающих прекрасное в мучительную боль? Сейчас все было прекрасно! Я в объятьях любимого, мой любимый в моих объятьях…

…Внезапно дверь открылась без предварительного стука и мы услышали голос Джейка:

— Ребята, мне тут Крис и Джинкс звонили, вы случайно не…

Джейк замер. Да, мы, наверное, представляли собой картину, которую он никак не ожидал увидеть. Стоим посреди комнаты, обнимаемся, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу, и оба ревем.

— Что? Что-то случилось? — голос Джейка прозвучал испуганно.

Я поднял на него глаза и отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая рыдать и одновременно улыбаясь до ушей. Я не хотел улыбаться, но ничего не мог поделать со своей счастливой рожей. Эшли, не поднимая головы от моего плеча, замахал Джейку одной рукой, прозрачно намекая, что ему лучше закрыть дверь с другой стороны.

— Ладно, — проговорил Джейк озадаченно, закатывая глаза. — Странные вы оба сегодня какие-то…

Когда дверь закрылась, мы с Эшли посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.

— Кажется, теперь нам придется научиться запирать эту дверь, — проговорил Эшли, с хитрой и одновременно смущенной ухмылкой.

И в следующую же секунду, тут же забыв про оставшуюся незапертой дверь, мы прильнули друг к другу в нашем первом поцелуе. И одновременно начали рыдать еще сильнее. Мы целовались одними губами, слезы одна за другой стекали вниз по щекам, и наши губы были влажными и горьковато-солеными на вкус. Господи, двое влюбленных, счастливых идиотов!

Скоро нам уже стало трудно дышать от всех этих слез и соплей вдобавок с поцелуем, да и стоять было трудно. У меня голова кружилась. Держась за руки, мы сели на край моей кровати и продолжали целоваться. Иногда мы целовались даже не раскрывая губ, как могли бы делать маленькие дети. Мы не могли остановиться, не могли оторваться друг от друга. Но я знал, что сегодня мы не пойдем дальше этих поцелуев. Уже в них для нас было слишком много счастья, и мы хотели насладиться им по полной, да и не смогли бы вынести его в еще большем объеме. И этим вечером мы больше ни слова не сказали про свои чувства. Зачем? Мы и так уже знали все, что нам было нужно.

Но это не значит, что мы совсем ничего не говорили. Нет, между поцелуями мы произносили целую кучу каких-то фраз. И о том, что Эшли продолжит здесь свою магистерскую программу в следующем году. И о том, что нам нужно договориться с комендантом, ведь это же самая лучшая комната, где прекрасно ловит wi-fi, а за окном есть деревья. И о том, какие курсы мы собираемся взять в следующем году. И что я поменяю свои билеты, чтобы улететь с Эшли в один день. Нет, лучше Эшли поменяет свои билеты, тогда мы здесь задержимся дольше на пару дней. Ладно, потом решим…

Я точно не знаю, за каким чертом мы все это говорили. Наверное, это помогало нам хоть как-то удерживать связь с реальностью и не свихнуться от своего счастья и других нахлынувших эмоций. Но и слишком много реальности, посторонней реальности, мы не хотели. Этим вечером мы не выходили из комнаты, не открывали дверь, и даже не встали с кровати. Когда после всех сегодняшних переживаний нас начало клонить в сон, то мы просто легли на эту же кровать как были, в одежде, и уснули, крепко прижавшись друг к другу. У нас впереди было еще три недели перед ужасающе бесконечными двумя месяцами вынужденной разлуки…


End file.
